The Highmore Chronicles: The Lost Kingpin
by AJ Day
Summary: Nearly twelve years after the destruction of Voldemort, the wizarding world has changed immensely. The magical community has come to live in peace and harmony. Of course, evil lurks freely during these times of tranquility. In the Highmore Chronicles we hear the story of Eva Highmore and her new life in the wizarding world and at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1: Michael William Highmore

**Prologue::**

A pale creature lay in a small bed of white sheets. It was in a light blue gown, one that you would see in a hospital. Its hair was nearly the same color as its pale skin, wavy and knotted as though it had never been taken care of. The creature infolded in the sheets was in fact a girl, but no ordinary girl. In the darkness, Eva lay in her bed tossing and turning in her sleep. A sudden jerk made her spring from her bed. Her head was covered in sweat, her bones shaking inside her. Clawing through her bedclothes she ran to her small desk pulling out a piece of dirty paper. Smacking her hands against the table she found the item in which she was searching for. She ran to the barred window and began to scratch on the piece of paper with a charcoal stick. An image began to form. The only thing lighting the paper for her to see was the moonlight shining through the bars. Within minutes, she dropped the charcoal piece and looked deep into the paper.

The image on the page was exactly like the vision in her head. Slowly she moved through the darkness and found some more of the special tack that Doctor Augusta let her have for being a good girl. She stuck some on the back of the paper and pushed it against the wall, next to hundreds of other charcoal drawings. They were all various sized parchments, with scribbles of beasts and humans. None of them seemed normal to the Doctor, which had brought up several questions to Eva. She had never been able to answer them, at least with what they wanted to hear. The dreams that she would have, would leave her in a frightened state, but every image that appeared she had drawn down.

Eva back onto her bed was filled with a sense of relief. Her stiff nightgown crinkled as she folded herself onto the thin matress, not taking her eyes away from the picture. A smile grew on her face and tears began to well in her eyes. It was beautiful, was the only thing she could think about. But soon her eyes had drifted over to the parchment next to it. There was a gruesome figure, one that always struck horror in the girl's soul. All the way up into the high ceiling were pictures of this person. Hair; dark, long and tangled hiding demonic eyes and a smile of disgusting teeth. The nightmares at which the character would appear, was seared into her mind. It made her anxious within her bed, as she draped the sheets around her. Her eyes drifted back to her latest creation and she sighed with a smile laying her head on the flat pillow and falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Chapter 1:: Michael William Highmore**

Michael Highmore shifted in his bed, as usual, through the night. Rolling over he read the clock, it was only 2 am and he still had several hours before he would have to be at work. It had been the same thing for the past few years. At the end of the day he would come home exhausted, climb into bed, and lay there awake. Perhaps on some nights he would get a few hours of good sleep, but the rest would be spent tossing and turning. He wished he was back where he had been for the past year, but nothing was going to change the fact that he had to change. Soon realizing that it was pointless to just lay there, Michael pulled himself out of bed and made his way down the stairs. His kitchen was probably his least favorite place in his refurbished home. He had spent several months fixing it up before he left on his year long trip. The small vacation had been quite therapeutic at the time, but as soon as it was done Michael was back where he started. He had no sense of direction in the kitchen, never being able to cook as well as his mother tried to teach him.

Opening the refrigerator, Michael pulled out the glass bottle of milk. He opened up cabinets not being able to find the pot that he needed. Finally, he managed to find a small pan, and placed it on the stove burner. With pure instinct his body took him to the desk and he grabbed a long wooden stick from one of the drawers. Walking sleepily back to the burner and he held up the stick. It was carved down to a beautiful creation with a dark mahogany handle and rosewood shaft. On the handle was engraved MH in ornate letters. Michael pointed the stick at the pan and instantly a fire began to burn underneath it. In fact that was no ordinary stick, it was a wand. Michael was a wizard, a pure-blood, meaning that everyone else blood related to him were wizards and witches also.

Michael learned everything he needed to know about magic from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When Michael turned 11, he was accepted by a letter delivered by his owl that he had had since he was born named Gatsby. It was his fathers, who had a thing for the muggle writer F. Scott Fitzgerald, who wrote _The Great Gatsby_. A muggle is someone who is unable to do magic, and also has no idea that magic exists, which witches and wizards have worked hard to keep a secret. Like Michael's parents, he attended Hogwarts, the finest school of magic. Hogwarts was located in a secret location, far from the wondering eyes of muggles. It is a vast castle, where many of the finest witches and wizards had trained.

Of course, not all witches and wizards that were produced from such a fine establishment became great, in a good way. Voldemort was the wizard who had terrorized the wizarding world for years. He, in fact, attempted to destroy the school four years after Michael had left Hogwarts. Michael remembered many of the strange things that happened during his time at school while the champion who saved the school, named Harry Potter attended. He was in the same house as Harry, a Gryffindor as they were called, though he never had any contact with him. Michael was quite inverted compared to many of his other house mates. Perhaps it was how he was raised, Michael didn't even know himself.

Both of Michael's parents were passionate about traveling. They actually met while in Egypt, both very interested in magical artifacts. After they were married, they joined a group of tradesmen who made their living finding and sell magical artifacts. The money never seemed good enough, but soon a new opportunity had arisen. There was a company that claimed to look for "lost artifacts" when in fact they were in the magical drug business. Things like dragon lung, remora tail, alihotsy leaves, all items that do very well on the drug market among witches and wizards. Being young, the two thought that it would be fine to make some money and get their life started. While in India capturing the remora fish, Michael was born. His mother kept him close but continued her work. The family never seemed to stay in one place for too long, always traveling. Michael had been to nearly every continent before the age of three. The backpacking, tent pitching lifestyle was all that Michael understood, and that became evident as he grew up. It wasn't until he turned ten years old that his parents began to take less jobs, and found a comfortable home in Florence.

Michael was soon of age to attend a magical school, and so he left his mother and father who continued to do side work. On holidays he would ask to join them, but they would tell him to return home. He would always find something new and interesting to look at. His parents would bring fascinating artifacts back, which filled their Florence house making it look like a bazaar from a third world country. It wasn't until Michael had turn 14 that he found what his parent's real job was. They kept a trunk at the foot of their bed, of items that needed to be sold. After researching a few items, there was no doubt that his parents were in the drug trade. All this time he believed them to be archeologists, searching for missing artifacts. Who knows what made him do it, but he took several of the materials with him. Within weeks he had managed to figure out how to get the full effect of each drug and was hooked. When his parents were home to visit him, they noticed his withdrawal from the world. His darkened eyes and fingers became more evident and tremors were apparent. It wasn't until his father caught Michael smuggling some out of their room during his final year at Hogwarts, during the Christmas holiday that they realized it.

The shock of finding this young eighteen year old with these illicit materials would have made anyone uneasy. They let him finish off his school year without help from the drugs. It was a terrible few months for Michael, and he nearly didn't pass his exams. As soon as his seventh and final year was over his parents sent him to a wizarding rehabilitation center. Somehow he managed to get worse, for magic doesn't solve all problems. With much consideration they decided to send Michael to a muggle institute.

It was quite difficult to get him in with all the questions being asked about his drug use. Sniffing the dried remains of an Egyptian scarab was unheard of in the non-magic world. After much difficulty they were able to place him in the hospital. His five years there were quite difficult. They taught him ways of overcoming his addictions, the old fashion way with no magic. It made him appreciate his skill of being a wizard. He stayed in his room most the time, room 314. It was solitary, with a single bed, desk, and barred window. His life as a wizard was never spoken of, even during his parent's visits. As far as anyone knew, he was a normal boy with a normal addiction. His doctor, Lucia Augusta, treated him with the utmost respect always telling him he was her favorite patient. The woman did notice many strange things about Michael, especially some of the odd events that happened around him; such as when his door was unlocked, with no key. The only way he could explain it, was that the night guard had left it unlocked. Or if another patient picked a fight, somehow the opponent would end up on the roof, when seconds earlier he had been in the playground area. By the time Michael was 22, he had been, how they say it, "completely cured".

Of course being completely cured inside an institute is much different than being cured to the outside world. Returning home, Michael found that his parents had removed many of the items from the travels. They no longer worked for their company, but found odd jobs to do while searching for better careers, or so they told him. Getting back into normal wizard life was much more challenging than staying at the institute. His mother helped him into the job market, but not many people were interested in hiring an ex-drug addict. Fortunately, he was given a job at the Ministry of Magic (or the MOM) as a filer.

The MOM is the basic government of the wizarding world. There is a leader, known as the Minister of Magic, and several different departments such as The Department of Improper Use of Magic and The Department of Care and Use of Magical Creatures. Michael was simply placed in The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, doing paperwork. It was enough to get him by in life. After finding a home, that was completely decrepit, he used his time refurbishing his new home and working at the MOM.

Work was where Michael would be heading in the next five hours and he hoped to get to sleep. Though while sitting with his mug of warm milk, he was shocked to hear his muggle telephone ringing. Witches and wizards used owls to send messages, and a phone was very foreign to Michael. The only reason he had a phone in the first place was to speak with his sister. Unlike his mother and father, she did not possess any magical powers. This of course was due to the fact that she was adopted.

Michael was 19 at the time, while he was in the institute. His mother, who was unable to have any children after Michael, was longing for another. It so happened that a wizarding family from the states had a child with no magical skills. A person with two wizarding parents and no magical power is known as a squib. It was very rare and mostly unheard of. Squibs knew about the magical world, which made it difficult for them to lead a normal life with magic around them. When the Highmores' discovered this child being put up for adoption, in the wizarding network, they felt compelled to take her in. She was twelve at the time, but never seemed to let anything bother her. When Michael returned home, he was quite displeased to be around her, but soon found that she was very comforting at times. They became quite close and Michael always wished to talk to her, even with him living miles away.

For a moment he didn't realize that it was the phone making the displeasing sound. None the less, he stood up walking to the small device. He picked up the receiver and held it to his ear trying to remember what to do. "Hello," he said in a groggy voice. The caller on the other end seemed quite awake for this hour. She had a very sweet voice, with an accent that seemed very familiar.

"Hello, Michael Highmore? This is Susan Wilkins calling from the Rehabilitation Clinical Institution of Laois." Michael instantly knew who it was, and gulped silently. Why would they be calling this early in the morning.

"Yes, how can I help you?" he stuttered.

"I am sorry to wake you this early, but Dr. Lucia Augusta wishes to speak with you. She says that it is urgent," the woman seemed very professional, and in quite a bit of a rush.

"I don't know why she would need to talk to me – "

"Sorry sir, I am unaware of the reasoning, but it is an emergency. She will schedule a flight for you for the morning, are you currently still living in Florence," she said rather quickly.

Michael was very confused by the questioning, but eventually cleared his throat, thinking he could hear her tapping her nails on the desk. "Actually, I live a lot closer to Ireland now. I can probably drive up there, but I have to work – "

"Dr. Augusta insists unfortunately. She has an appointment scheduled for you at 9 am today," the woman continued.

"Of course, I will be there at 9."

With a hurried thank you the woman hung up and left Michael in a whirl of confusion. He set down the phone, now completely awake. Last he had spoken to the Doctor was on his last day at the institution. As far as he knew she probably had forgotten about him. Clearly this wasn't the case. He poured the rest of his milk down the drain and made his way up stairs. He figured he could get ready in enough time to sit around and wait nervously before he needed to leave.


	2. Chapter 2: The Institution

**Chapter 2:: The Institution**

It was 8:30, and Michael sat anxiously in his front living room. Yesterday when he had told the woman that he lived close to Laois, he actually lied. Michael lived in Caterjune Square , which was located in West Country of England. It was a secret wizarding community, unknown to the muggles. While the muggle way of life did not bother Michael, he found more comfort in a wizarding society. Since he did not live in the typical area for a normal human, his phone was enchanted to have the same type of phone number as the surrounding town or depending on the caller could be from a particular area. Earlier, he had sent an owl, via Gatsby, to his work stating that he had an emergency and would not be able to come in. Michael just knew there would be a large stack of paperwork on his desk the next day. At least he would be kept busy most the day.

The clock struck 8:45, chiming the normal sounds but only partially. Michael stood up and walked to the middle of his room. Inhaling deeply, he focused on a vision in his head. There was some loud crackling and soon Michael disappeared completely from the room, while a large breeze seemed to roll through. While the broomstick is used in the wizarding world, it is not the most common way of traveling, mainly because of muggles being able to see people on brooms flying through the air. There were many different transports to get around with instead of the fundamental vehicles such as a car, train, or bike. For instance a wizard could use the floo system. This is when a person stands in a fireplace, throws down "floo powder" and travels through the different chimneys until they are at their desired location. Unfortunately you must speak clearly of where you want to go and you will happen to be swallowed by a large flame. Another method, one commonly used by adult witches and wizards is apparition. This is exactly what Michael had just completed. Students are not allowed to use apparition until they are seventeen, and must get certified. Michael passed his test as a part of the Ministry of Magic work code. At first he was quite shaky in his travels, but recently he had gotten a hang of the business. The one thing that must be taken into consideration is splinching. This is one part of your body that does not apparate with the rest. This ends a wizard with large wounds on his body or parts completely missing. Luckily, Michael had not splinched on his way towards the town.

A loud crackle preceded Michael's arrival at a wizarding pub in the center of Laois. He had appeared in the back room which was filled with cobwebs and broken chairs. He walked through the curtain leading into the sitting area. Several old and tired wizards and witches sat with his their mugs clasped in their hands, clearly having sat there since last night. They all wore velvet cloaks and some had pointed hats on their heads. A mop was in the corner, scrubbing down the floors on its own, and a dishrag with wiping down the tables. Michael nodded to the bartender as he passed. The wizard didn't seem to be in a conversation mood, which was probably good for Michael since he was in a hurry. Unlike the rest of the patrons in the pub, Michael was wear muggle clothing, specifically a clean gray suit. It would not be proper for him to walk straight into a muggle town wearing his wizarding cloak. The magical folk were known to wear clothing that must seem quick old, nearly medieval, to a muggles eyes. Clearly they would seem out of place if in large groups.

Michael looked down at his watch and glanced at the time. It was 8: 47 as he pushed through the door and out into the busy streets of Laois. The pub, known as The Drunken Dragon was hidden amongst several busy stores. There was a charm that if a muggle happened to walk into the pub they would immediately forget what they were doing and would leave straight away. The street that The Drunken Dragon was hidden on led straight out into the busy square. Michael walked to the side of the street and held out his hand, and swiftly a small blue taxi arrived at the curve. Not many taxis were around in these parts, but Michael knew where the small company's headquarters was right across the street.

Slipping into the car the man at the dash turned around. "Where's it ya headin'?" he asked in his thick accent. Michael requested to be taken to the institution, which was nearly two blocks away. He easily could have walked there thought the driver, but soon remembered that money was money. He sped off down the street, taking only three minutes to reach the driveway of the large building. It rested on the top of a hill, and it seemed like a mile long stretch to the front door. There was a large gate blocking the drive and the taxi pulled to the small guard box. The window rolled down at Michael stuck his head out as the man dressed in navy approached him.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Augusta, my name is Michael High – "

"Oh yes, you are expected, please drive through," the man had interrupted clicking the button on his belt to open the gate. Michael stuck his head back in as the taxi pulled up to the building. It was quite massive, almost looking like a castle in the distance. The taxi driver pulled to the front where another iron gate stood. A short woman pushed open the gate and walked through holding a clipboard. She opened the door for Michael, and he climbed out. Before he could make his way to the window in order to pay the driver, the woman had already handed him a small payment. She shut the door and motioned to Michael as the taxi sped off.

"Good morning Mr. Highmore, my name is Susan Wilkins, Dr. Augusta's personal assistant," she spoke as quickly as she had on the phone moving quite fast for her short legs. Michael looked around the courtyard, turning back to see the iron gates closing him inside again, like he had been for five years of his life. It only seemed like yesterday that he was here, not the happiest feeling. Using his long legs he kept up with her quick pace. All the while she was speaking and Michael had missed most of her conversation.

"—I hope you don't mind?" she finished looking up at him for a response.

"What was that?" he asked absent-mindedly.

"Dr. Augusta is with a patient right now, you wouldn't mind waiting for two minutes in her office?" she questioned agitated. Her face was growing as red as her dyed hair, seeming to become tired of the many steps towards the office or maybe she was not having a very good day.

"Of course not," he said still looking around the massive building. Their steps echoed constantly through the high ceilings. After what seemed like ten minutes of walking they arrived at Dr. Augusta's private office and study. He had only been inside twice; once when he was being evaluated at the beginning of his stay, and once on the last day of his treatment. It was where the doctor's office and living chambers were located. The first heavy wooden door led to the outer office, where Susan worked. She quickly made her way to her large desk that seemed too overbearing for her as she sat in her chair.

"You can go on in and have a seat, she will be with you in a moment," she said with a smile, and then quickly began to open files scribbling away into them. Michael was right; she had very long fingernails that were painted a bright pink. He looked at the open door leading into the doctor's study. It was a very beautiful room, much like he remembered. There were several old pieces of furniture including two comfy chairs, a large dark desk, and bookcase that seemed to fill one whole wall every inch covered with books. He took a seat in one of the comfy chairs across from the desk. The memories of being in this room brought back evening more thoughts of his days here. The only thing he could think was that he was different now, he had cured himself.

A movement caught him out of the corner of his eye and he saw a woman enter. She was extremely beautiful for her age. Dr. Lucia Augusta had worked here for nearly forty years, and was not yet ready to retire. She had a pointed face with high cheek bones and squinting clear blue eyes hiding behind thin glasses. Her hair was perfectly white, wrapped up neatly in a wavy bun. The doctor was always known for keeping herself very neat and tidy along with his work. There was never a thing out of place that she didn't know about and personally take care of at the institute. Michael stood up to face her realizing that she looked as if she hadn't aged a day. A warm red lipped smile grew on her face as she strutted towards him. Michael was about to hold out his hand for her to shake, but instantly she wrapped him in a deep embrace.

"Michael Highmore, it is nice to see you in my office again," she said stepping back from him, still gleaming towards him. Her perfume was quite overpowering to Michael, but he smiled just the same back at her.

"It is quite a highway of memories here," he said as she led him to his seat, and grabbed the plush chair next to him.

"Oh please call me Lucia, you are no longer a patient here," she said crossing her legs.

"Lucia," he said with a nod, "you said there was an emergency."

"Oh, well that can wait," it seemed like hardly something that could wait, thought Michael, "It has been ten years since I have seen you last and I would like to hear how your life is and also to get your input on stay with us. So how about we talk about the year that you left us, you were twenty three at the time."

Michael felt like he was back in his sessions with her, a sudden wave of anxiety rushing over him. This seemed like a poor excuse for him to miss a day of work or to be called an emergency at all. If he would have known that he would be telling her about his life, he would have come up with some good lies. Instead he sat hot in his seat giving a weak smile.

"Well my family moved to Florence once again, my sister has recently moved out and is getting married in a year or so, to a nice gentleman."

A smile was still on her face, "That must have been incredibly exciting. So are you helping plan the wedding?"

"Uh, no, I don't think I would be much help at all with planning, but she seems to have it well under control," in fact his sister, Lucy had requested him not to help at all. She understood what stressful things did to him, and just wanted him to enjoy the wedding when it came time. The man that she was marrying was actually a wizard, and she hoped that though she was stunted in her magical ability that they were would have several children that could do magic.

"Well, I wish Lucy well then," she said with a grin. "So you work, I hear." She stood up and walked behind her desk making it seem more and more like a questioning than interested conversation. Michael looked puzzled, as she pulled up with looked like a file for a patient. "I have been keeping tabs with your mother and father, since we were unable to contact you for a while. I have only checked with her every other year."

Michael mother's was always the one to be very forward about getting things done. She only wanted the best for him which he understood, but this seemed slightly back handed. "Well, yes, I work at – er – at a law firm as a desk worker." He felt accomplished with himself at thinking something up. Lucia looked down at the file and began to write, no doubt about the specifics of his job.

"But she said that you took a year off, now why was that?" her eyes placed over her glasses at him with a questioning stare. It made his throat tighten and he began to feel the pressure.

"I began to feel stressed, having moved away from my family, starting my life on my own. I began to want the things that I had stayed away from. So I didn't want to risk the safety of myself nor my family," it was extremely difficult to say because it made him feel like a failure.

"Did you ever take any substances during that time?" She questioned him, her face changing to a more serious expression. It felt like lemon juice on a fresh wound.

"Yes, once and that was it."

"What substance was it and where did you get it?"

"I am unsure what exactly it was but I received it from…" he truly did not want to continue but her questioning eyes were on him. "I received the drug from a…woman."

Lucia glanced back down at her file and began to write again. "Now Michael, you know we asked you to return to us if you ever had taken any other drugs after your release. May I ask what happened?"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't come back. This place helped me at the point that I was at when I first arrived. After leaving I didn't think that this place could help me anymore than it had. When I took the drugs I began to hallucinate creatures, and visions of my family dying. It was too much handle. I left and went to India. I stayed in the Manali Buddhist Temple, where they taught me of meditation and forgetting of self. At that time, I needed that help," it seemed like all these feelings were just being release from inside him. The doctor was known for getting these results out of her patients. A few years had passed since Michael had bought his home when Michael's anxiety became too overwhelming. Something snapped in him, and he could just not take the pressure. An unfortunate evening at a pub left Michael in a terrible nightmare of hallucinations. For some reason the particular drug that Michael had tried that night did not react well with his body or mind. It ended him up in the wizarding hospital, St. Mungo's. Though the nurses kept wishing him to return to the mental institution for help, he wouldn't hear of it. Instead he had traveled to a place that he found much comfort, for it was the place where Michael was born. The temple was a place he had never visited but it seemed the most welcoming. There he learned everything he needed to know in order to control his urges. After the stay there Michael was more than prepared to start his drugless life.

Lucia sat back the smile beginning to tug on her lips. "Well, I must say, you certainly have grown up Michael. Well, continuing on. I'm assuming you came back because you are still employed I see."

"Yes, I came back a year later, I finished up the rest of my renovations, and began to work as a desk worker at the firm again," he ended with a smile. It was close enough.

"Excellent, I hope you know you were one of my favorite patients that I have had. You had the strength and the perseverance to overcome any situations given to you in your life, which is what we hope all of our patients to leave with. Now how about we take a walk, I will show you the new things we have added to the building and maybe you can give me some of your personal experiences here."

The pair began walking through the building. Lucia made detours to show Michael all the new additions to the building while still visiting the old rooms were Michael went through his different treatments. They had practically seen the whole building having a long conversation about his years in attendance. Before beginning to head back to the office again, Lucia stepped in front of Michael. There was slyness in her eye as she looked at him.

"I wonder," she began, "would you perhaps like to see your old room?"

Michael wouldn't have imagined going to see it, but now that she was asking, it would be interesting to see what they did with it. He agreed to go and see it. For some reason she seemed very pleased that he would want to visit the room again. They made their way to the children section of the building. The youngest ages to 25 were in this wing of the building. She led him through many corridors, until they reached an isolated area. They were stopped by a large metal door with a small window. The guard buzzed them through and they entered into a white hallway, not matching the rest of the building.

"A new feature we have here. It makes the sleeping quarters safer and secure." Safe for who, he thought as they stepped through. There were several doors lining the hall each with a large painted number. Above the number was a thin rectangular window that looked into the rooms, another new feature. They moved their way through the hall slowly, soon seeing the large numbers, 314 in the distance. Michael could feel his heart racing, many nights he had stayed in that room, countless nightmares and dreams were hidden in that room.

"It is habited of course," she said breaking Michael from his trance, "so we can't let you go in until she goes to dinner. Well if she goes to dinner," Lucia said folding her arm under his. They reach the door, room 314. He could still see it clear in his mind. The walls were white but were covered by his art work and writings. There was a small metal bed, a desk and chair, and window with bars over it. He realized that it would seem much different without his artwork in it. One thing that kept him calm all those years was his sketching, mainly of things that he wanted to remember from the magical world.

Michael looked up to see the door in front of him. His eyes moved slowly to look through the window. It seemed like nothing had changed. Artwork and written pages hung on the wall. It was quite messy as if the person inside had thrown a fit. No one could be seen in the room. He turned to Lucia with a questioning look.

"You said there was a patient," he said turning back only to be met by a pair of blue eyes. The breath was taken away from him as he stared into the girls eyes. She backed away slowly still watching him. Her hair was pale blonde, messy and tousled around carelessly. She was in one of the gowns that they would make you wear if you would not put on clothing. It seemed to blend in with her pale complexion. She moved back to the bed and sat down curling into a ball.

"Her name is Eva. She was brought to us a few months ago by a truck driver. He didn't know who she was. He found her in his storage that he was carrying, and brought her here seeing that she was clearly unstable. We have tried everything to find out who she was. All we know is that her name is Eva. There is no one missing of her description or even going by that name. She could practically not speak at all when she arrived but has picked it up quickly," Lucia said folding her arms and looking at the child through the window.

Michael kept staring at her, finding something familiar and odd about the girl. "Why won't she tell you anything about her?"

"We are not sure. She will say phrases that don't make sense. Sometimes we think she is trying to tell us a story. We are thinking something happened to her family and she suffered slight amnesia and somehow found her way onto the back of that truck," she continued being stopped by a worker there to take Eva to her dinner. They stood back and watched as she was wheeled out of her room strapped down to a wheelchair. The girl turned and watched as Michael got farther in the distance.

"Come on in," Lucia said showing Michael into the room. It seemed a lot smaller than before. The room still was set up like always, he thought the mattress might have been the same too. Soon the artwork caught his eye and he moved closer to examine them.

"They're amazing aren't they. She really has a knack for making character sketches. But who these characters are, I couldn't tell. Such as this one," she picked one off the table and showed it to Michael. "It looks like a skeletal horse with wings, quite frightening to be in a child's mind." Michael took the picture from her and looked at it closer. He had only ever seen illustrations of the creatures but this looked exactly like a thestral which was a creature that was invisible to everyone unless you had seen someone die. Michael continued to shuffle through the pile of pictures filled with magical beasts, some only a wizard or witch would have to know about. Suddenly Lucia was at his side again she gave him another picture, one that made his mouth drop.

"And this one?" she said with a questioning glance, reading his astonished expression. "I must confess that my reason for bringing you here was not entirely true. You see I found this while discussing with Eva last night. She could not give me the name of the person nor how she knew him." Michael couldn't draw his eyes away from the yellow paper. The charcoal scribbles outlined a young version of himself as a child. Actually it was a picture that was taken of him while he was in the institution. He remembered seeing the photograph and everything was the same. Slowly he looked up at Lucia.

"What is this?" he asked almost breathlessly.

"That is what I would like to know. Have you ever seen that girl?"

"No, never. How did she get this picture? My mother has it in one of her albums," Michael gasped sitting on the small bed.

"I do not know. You see she is very odd, much like you were while you stayed here. Doors open on their own, things magically disappear. Now Michael, I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Doctor, I promise I have never seen that girl in my life, nor do I understand the meaning of this," a sickness seemed to drop into his stomach. How could this possibly be happening to him? The only explanation was clear, but yet he didn't know how to deal with it. When he had entered here as a patient he knew about magic, learned about it, but if this girl had never even seen a wand there could be big problems. Then he wondered. "How old is she?"

"We are not really sure, the physician found several things that seemed quite peculiar, but he believes that she is ten years or so." This confirmed Michael's fear. It was common for a magical child to be born to a muggle family. Nearly fifty percent of witches and wizards were either muggle born or half-muggle born. It was also common that the child never knew they had such powers until they received their letter from a school of magic. Something seemed too strange about this girl to be safe. If she would be turning eleven anytime soon, owls would be dropping letters all over the institute for her. And if she had enough power, she could do some bad things, on accident of course, but it could be bad for her and the other patients.

"When I asked her why she saw you all she could respond was magic."

"Magic," Michael said understanding the word far too well. "Can I talk to her? See if I can get something out of her. Clearly she knows my face somehow."

"Actually, I was counting on it," Lucia said with a sly smile. She asked Michael to follow her down the hall to an office room. Eva was strapped to her chair still staring at Michael as he entered. "I will leave you for a while, you only need knock on the door for assistance." With that Lucia was gone leaving Michael with Eva. Michael felt that his trust in Lucia was becoming far more stretched then he originally anticipated. It was an emergency, but she wanted to make him comfortable in order let the truth out. A great play on her part, but she got the wrong culprit.

"Hello Eva, I believe you know me from somewhere," he said holding up the picture. She looked down at the image and then back to him, her steel eyes so innocent and fair. She nodded her head and looked away. "How do you know what I look like?" He asked slowly to see if she understood.

Several moments they sat there in silence. He was fearing she would not speak to him at all until something escaped her lips. "My sleep," she mumbled under her breath.

"You saw me in your sleep?" he questioned not quite understanding. "Dr. Augusto told me that strange things have happened while you were here." The girl would seem quite frightening to anyone looking on her, but especially when she opened her pales eyes widely with fear. "Doors unlocking, things disappearing."

"Magic," she whispered.

"Magic, can you do magic?" he asked not sure if this was the right question. The thoughts seemed to be rolling in her head as she searched for something to say.

"Yes, things move, things open. I see things in my head. I see you." She said slowly and slightly fumbling through her words. Eva seemed very frustrated with the situation and began to rock in her chair.

"It is alright Eva, my name is Michael Highmore. I can also make things move, make things open. I am wizard," he said leaning in close to her. Her eyes questioned him, to see if he was speaking the truth, but soon her face became sad as tears began to stream down her face. "I think you are a witch, you have just lost your way." He placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

She cried several things though Michael could not understand her. "I thought I was insane." She finally translated her face turning to a sad smile. Michael gave her a warm grin and stood up making his way to the door.

"I need to speak with Lucia," he told the worker and was led back to her office where she was waiting for him. There were no pleasantries when he returned, she clearly thought that she had found the key to Eva's past.

"Oh good, so did she tell you anything?" Lucia asked as she clicked her pen.

"I feel that she is too frightened to open up her mind enough. I want to take her with me. Clearly she has a connection to me that neither of us understands. I think that if I am around her enough she will begin to remember the things that she has lost."

Lucia made a grim face sitting up slightly. "You know Mr. Highmore that these things are very difficult." She used his proper name, meaning something not so good. "She is a mental patient with a history of violence towards herself and other patients. We cannot trust that moving her out of this facility into another will not make her go insane."

"I don't think she is insane, she is just confused," he said standing close to her desk. Something seemed to waver behind Lucia's thin eyes. He could see her walls slowly coming down. Perhaps he didn't know anything.

"I understand how you feel. Give it some time Michael, I will speak with the board, we will have to do tons of paperwork and also do a background check on you, and see how your home life is. Then there will be the adoption forms and…" she was suddenly interrupted by Michael.

"Adoption?" he questioned. The thought had never crossed his mind, nor had the thought of taking care of children at all.

"Yes, you can't very well take her out of here with no proper medical license or childcare experience. She will be legally yours, if everything works out. To be quite honest, I can't help her anymore, Michael. I have tried every method, brought in every specialist and I can't. The way she looks at you showed me that she can care about something. Watching the tape of your speaking to her," she began again never having mentioned that they were being recorded. "That made me believe that she could actually relate to someone. Being an orphan of the institute I have the legal obligation to give her to a suitable parent that represents themselves. Clearly, she knows you, somehow she knows you which is the strongest connection I think I am ever going to find."

Michael stood stunned for a moment. Was he really willing to take on this challenge? He rolled the thoughts over in his mind, coming to the conclusion that he didn't know a thing about raising a child, nor a child with amnesia and a history of violence. Lucia stared at him with a solemn face. She wanted an answer here and now whether he wanted to take her or not. Clearly she was at the end of her rope and needed his help.


	3. Chapter 3:The Boy that Changed the World

**Chapter 3:: The Boy that Changed the World**

It had been seven months since Michael Highmore had first revisited the institute, and this day he would be visiting the place for hopefully the last time. This was the day that Michael would become a parent to a girl he had only know for seven months. Now, adopting a child, especially one in this type of situation would have taken years of work to push through all the paper work, but magic is a wonderful thing. When Michael had returned home from that day, he immediately went to work. The Ministry of Magic was quite vast, several floors and corridors, but he went straight to his department. Surely there would have been someone there that knew what to do. Now the Ministry knew about every witch and wizard and where they were located, unless they didn't want to be found. New witches and wizards were located quite easily, and were tracked. Eva should have been spotted quite easily.

Michael talked to a friend (more like work associate) named Eugene. He was a wizard law enforcer that was forced to work a desk due to some discrepancies while in the field. This man knew just about every in and out of this establishment, which was probably why they would never fire him. Michael just happened to mention it to the man and he began to speak of conspiracy theories and such. Finally he clued Michael in on how to deal with the situation. Eugene told him to make an appointment with a second in command to the minister himself, just to clue him in on Eva's existence. If he thought it was important he would relay the information to the minister. So Michael did just that, except it was extremely difficult to get an appointment, so on a busy day when Michael needed a signature he made his way to Percy Weasley. He was around the same age as Michael but seemed to be doing much better for himself. They had attended Hogwarts around the same time and Percy had become a prefect and head boy in his years. His hair was a fiery red which was a common trait among the Weasley pureblood family. Michael quickly asked for his signature before starting on small talk as the man read through the paper.

"If this girl was going to be difficult to get a hold of, we would have already been notified and would have sent an official of the school to collect her," he said flipping through the pages and finding the x's where he needed to sign. His attitude had not seemed to improve.

"What if her powers were already showing and she was not going to be eleven for a while? I mean it would be dangerous to leave her with so many muggles," he questioned innocently.

"Master Highmore if such a witch existed the ministry would deal with it immediately."

" Of course, I am sure Eva will be taken care of," he said as the final paper was being signed but Percy had stopped, looking up at Michael.

"Eva," he said with a puzzling look, "how old did you say this girl was?"

"I am not sure, she is unable to remember much of her past including her birthdate."

"Where did you say she was located?"

Michael began to explain the events that had occurred, of his past with the institute and his fortunate visit to the building. Percy sat intrigued, listening to every word. As soon as Michael finished Percy sat back with a thoughtful look. Realizing that Michael was watching him, he signed the final paper as if not caring about the story.

"Yes, of course, well when I see the Minister I will ask him about it, if I remember" he said nonchalantly handing the files back. Michael thanked him and then left his office heading back to his department but turned back just in time to see Percy Weasley flying out of his office and down the hall.

Michael was starting to realize the Eva was much more than she seemed.

The day went by very slow after that, and Michael sat at his desk reading through a stack of files that an auror just happened to drop on his desk. Aurors are like wizarding police, being highly trained in all forms of magic. They deal with many dangerous and difficult tasks all to keep the wizarding world safe. Some of them were slightly too high up for their own good.

Other desk workers began to leave as the shift switch was beginning. Michael and one other worker Roberts unfortunately would have to finish the rest of their files before they could go. Within a few hours he had finished all but one. As he opened the folder something came flying towards him. He looked up suddenly to see a blue envelope weaving through the air coming straight towards him, but just before it was about to hit Michael nose it abruptly stopped and fell to his desk. He uncoiled from his tensed position and looked down at it. In gold script was Michael's name scribed neatly across the top. He picked it up and flipped it over looking at the seal on the back. It was also gold and had a large M embedded on it. Michael knew exactly where this had come from. He slowly ripped the seal and the letter went flying out of his hands to float in front of him. The letter soon turned into a face like creature and began to speak in a familiar voice.

"_Michael Highmore, I would be very pleased if you could come to my office as soon as possible, there is something we must discuss. Give your last file to Roberts, I am sure he needs something to do."_

At that the face left the letter and fell lifeless on to Michael's desk. At this point Roberts had woken from a slight daydream and looked at the letter, after hearing his name. Michael passed the file and the drowsy man and grabbed his cloak. He walked down the hall wondering what this could be about. Surely this would not be about Eva, he had only told Weasley five hours ago, and the Minister of Magic is quite a busy man. Perhaps it was paper he had filled out wrong. After a long quick walk he finally arrived at the office. The door was large and made of dark wood, the same emblem was carved into the door. He knocked once and the door opened wide. A welcoming voice ushered him in.

As Michael walked into the office the door closed behind him leaving him inside one of the most extravagant offices he had ever seen. Sitting at the black desk in front of him was a dark skinned man with bright eyes. He was dressed in all different shades of blues. That was Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic. He had been minister since Voldemort had been destroyed and had brought much prosperity to the wizarding world. Behind him, standing very astutely was Percy Weasley, his fiery hair standing out from the blue that Shacklebolt wore.

"Michael Highmore, it is good to meet you, thank you for coming promptly," Shacklebolt said motioning Michael to a seat in front of the desk. He sat down, now incredibly nervous sitting in front of the minister. "Now," came his booming voice again, "Master Weasley has told me about Eva and the situation she is in."

"Oh – er—yes sir," Michael fumbled out now realizing that his fears about Eva being special were true.

"I also understand that the owner of that establishment has agreed to allow you to adopt the child even if she is under psychiatric watch," Shacklebolt could see the hesitation behind Michael's eyes as he shifted in his seat. "You do want to adopt her, is that correct?"

Michael was about to agree, but something stopped him. Perhaps this task was far too difficult to take on. His job was stressful enough, but taking care of a child would be a whole other matter. After thinking about it for a while the image of Eva crying but with tears of happiness that all the things she dreamed about were real.

"If you do adopt her, the ministry would of course be more than willing to accommodate for the expenses in keeping her safe until she may be sent to school to be trained. If you do not want to adopt her, the proper authorities will take her into the custody of the wizarding—"

"Yes, I will adopt her," he burst out, the thought of leaving Eva with strangers made him ill. A smile grew on Shacklebolt's face. "But Dr. Augusta said that it would be incredibly difficult, it would take years to go through all the paperwork. By then the building could gone, if she isn't properly trained."

"Obviously we have thought of these things, and we will be more than happy to assist in releasing the child as soon as possible, with the help of magic of course."

Something wasn't sitting right with Michael and he looked at them questioningly. "Beg your pardon but why are you so interested in her. I mean, I was very surprised that my request had gone through so quickly."

The Minister sat back a grim expression growing on his face. The same for Wealsey, though he seemed to always have that expression. Suddenly a voice from behind him made Michael jump.

"The Ministry is here to provide aid to all witches and wizards that needs its help, sometimes there are many difficult situations with those who are muggle born or even muggle cared-for. Eva's case is highly uncommon and we want to help as much as possible," said the voice. It was man that seemed to have been lying on the couch the whole time they were there. He was quite skinny with dark shaggy hair. He would spectacles that were distinctly round in front of green eyes. Michael sat in his seat turned towards the man now making his way to the desk, his mouth wide open in shock. He could not believe who was standing in front of him now.

It was Harry Potter.

The boy that Michael once remembered gracing the halls of Hogwarts was now a full grown man. He was an auror, head of the aurors to be exact. Though they worked in the same department Potter had never seemed to show his face around the offices. It was probably because he was much too busy protecting the wizarding world like he had done for many years after he destroyed Voldemort.

"Harry Potter," Michael whispered under his breath. Potter made a slightly embarrassed smile making Michael fall out of his trance. "I don't think you would remember me, but we went to school together about—"

"Yes, your face does look very familiar. You were four years older than me I believe," he began but soon moved right back into the discussion. "Michael, it is very important to all of us that Eva gets the proper training that she deserves. An associate here will take on the case, and Eva should be ready for adoption in about a month or two. We will be keeping an eye on her until then."

Michael was still in shock but then turned back to the Minister. He nodded kindly but quickly asked that Michael leave them to continue their business. He began to leave and looked back once more to see them staring at him. As he walked out to the floo department for his journey home something felt rather strange beside that fact that he would be a father in less than a year.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Home and New Rules

**Chapter 4:: A New Home and New Rules**

A few months had passed since Michael was in the office of the Minister of Magic, and the day had come that he would go a receive Eva. It was a frantic morning getting everything prepared for the day. Luckily his sister, Lucy, had agreed to give up her wedding planning to help move Eva in. It seemed that she was much more excited than anyone including their mother. She had spent a lot of the last months preparing the room for Eva, buying her clothing, and plenty of activities to keep her busy. The whole family had visited Eva several times trying to make her more comfortable with the people she would be close with. Eva seemed to cling very well with Lucy, and even begun calling her Aunt Lucy. But the one person that she had to see on every visit and spend the most time with was Michael. Now that the day had arrived, every minute made him more nervous. Technically she was already his daughter, but this would be the final stretch.

Lucy had traveled from Florence in order to help pick her up; she even rented a car so that they could take all Eva's things, though she probably didn't have much. Michael sat in the passenger seat fiddling his sweaty fingers the whole way there while Lucy began to talk about all the fun things that she was planning with her new niece.

They arrived at the Institution early the morning of May 1st. Michael and Eva had both planned on saying that that day would be her birthday, since she had never celebrated it earlier, nor did she know when it actually was.

"Michael, this is so frustrating. I just want to take her home, what are we waiting for?" Lucy said sticking her head out the window. They had only been there for a few minutes and she was already anxious to keep going. "Calm down Lucy, she will be here shortly, besides we are a few minutes early. You wanted to be here more than an hour ago." Lucy chuckled at her brother's comment and then rested her head on her arms still looking out the open window of the car. Lucy was a naturally flamboyant person. She always had a smile on her face, and was always willing to have a conversation. Even as a child she was quite odd, keeping her dark hair cut rather short and making it stand on end. Though she had no magical powers, she still enjoyed pretending even for her mature age.

"Do you think she is going to like it, I mean everything? I hope she likes her room and her clothes. Do you think she will enjoy being a witch? I enjoyed living with them, so I couldn't see why not," she smiled still in her high anxiety mode.

"I think she is going to love every bit of it," he began, "I only hope this father thing works out." Lucy sat up and looked at her older brother. "You were practically like a father to me," she gave him one of her wide smiles and then hugged him tightly but pushed him off when she saw Eva. "She's here," she quickly slid out of the car and ran towards the gate. Michael sat in the car for a moment still feeling the butterflies in his stomach, not sure if he was ready. He watched as Eva exited the gates and was swallowed in a hug by his sister. Dr. Augusto watched with a smile. Eva soon leaned around Lucy to see where he was and grinned at him. At that point he knew that he was ready to do this. Michael got out of the car and walked towards them.

"I was very surprised when I heard that Eva would be leaving so soon," she said taking Michael's hands. "But I know that you will take care of her and protect her like a father should." Lucia turned to Eva and embraced her kissing her forehead. The past few months had been easier between both of them. Eva had finally seen a kinder more caring side to her caretaker for the past years. While she was not sad to go, she was sad to be leaving someone that she had grown to truly like. After Lucy had nearly knocked the doctor over in a hug, they said their final farewells.

Michael took Eva's had and led her to the car followed by Lucy carrying the single bag filled with Eva's artwork and few of her personal items. They all filed into the car and were soon driving away from the institute. Eva rolled down the window and waved out to Lucia who seemed to be weeping as she waved back.

The trip would be quite long and Michael couldn't travel magically because of Lucy being a squib and Eva not used to any sort of travel. So they made the long drive out to the Rosslare Ferry which would take them into the United Kingdom and on the road to Caterjune Square. The trip took nearly twelve hours, and Eva slept for most the journey though Lucy protested that she wanted her to see everything. The final car ride took them into the night, and Eva managed to stay awake for the last hour of the journey, while Lucy talked on. Michael had remained silent for most the trip, answering the occasional question that Eva asked. Every time he had visited her she would ask him questions about the wizarding world, but he said that it would have to wait for until they went home. Eva's knowledge about the outside world was quite vast, Michael thought. She understood much about the muggle world which he found strange due to her lack of memory. He could only imagine a grown girl learning about the wizarding world and all the strange occurrences within it.

Lucy stopped the car and parked it in a lot saying that they were going to have to walk from here. The sun was all the way down and she took out her flashlight to help lead the three towards Caterjune Square. It was in a secret location known only to witches and wizards. Lucy was able to go there many times due to her genes coming from wizards. The group had to walk through a forest. There was a small arch way that seemed to be built of the branches of the surrounding trees. Eva walked through it looking amazed at the natural structure. Michael walked towards it and placed his hand on the largest tree and closed his eyes. Eva soon walked back towards Michael and noticed that Lucy was gone.

"Where is Aunt Lucy?" she questioned trying to squint in the darkness. Michael held out his hand with a smile. She took it as he led her through the tree archway. Suddenly everything didn't look as it had seemed before when she had walked through. There was a dirt road and lamps lit along it. Eva looked around in amazement. When she turned back she saw that Michael was holding his wand, which she had yet to see. There was a glowing light at the tip that expanded around the forest showing Lucy in the distance.

"We are here," she called to them with a little bit of laughter. Eva let go of Michael's hand and ran towards her aunt. They both looked back at Michael with devilish smiles. "We will race you," Lucy said her smile growing wider. Michael's face remained the same as he caught up to them. They looked at him wondering if he had heard them. Suddenly he bolted off in a run, and they began to laugh and follow after him. Though Lucy had much longer legs, Eva sped past her at a quick pace. Soon Michael was left in the dust as Eva continued to run. There was a break in the forest and Eva came to a stop and looked out at the opening. It was dark but the town could be seen by the candle lit lamps on the side of the road, and the moon that was blazing bright. There were several small cottage homes lining the road and some stores as well. There were few people out, mainly the ones heading back to their homes.

Michael came up beside her, out of breath. She grabbed his arm and held up his wand to see better. He wrapped his arm around her and began to walk through the small village of Caterjune Square. The three soon left the close houses, and the homes began to grow farther apart. Soon Michael stopped at a sectioned of dirt road with a small hanging sign that said "Highmore House". They continued their walk down the winding path for several minutes but soon a house began to form. It was much larger than the ones she had seen, but even in the night she could see that it was bright red with a black frame and a blue door. With a flick of his wand the place lit up revealing the beautiful home more clearly now. Without thinking Eva ran through the grassy yard to the front door. It opened on its own as she walked inside. There were streamers and balloons everywhere that she believed Lucy to put up for her welcoming.

It reminded Eva of Dr. Lucia's office, except with much more interesting antique furniture. She ran around the home, through the sitting area which led to the dining area which led to the kitchen and then back again to the front room. There were stairs and she was about to run up them when Lucy and Michael walked in.

"So what do you think Eva?" Lucy asked in excitement.

"It is beautiful," Eva whispered still looking around at all the interesting things.

"Now Eva," Michael said in a firm voice. "I have some rules that you must follow while in this house. First, until you learn proper magic at school you will not be allowed to do any in here. Second, we all have our private spaces, and I ask that you respect mine. My room is my space and your room is yours," Eva lit up thinking about her own room but was stopped by Michael, "the third rule is that if you make a mess I expect you to clean it up right away, and lastly, everything in this house is now ours and I know that you will respect that." A smile was on his face, and she gave him one back.

"Oh, enough with the rules, I think it's time to see Eva's room," Lucy said grabbing her hand and excitedly running up the stairs. Eva was almost overjoyed by the thought of her own room. She followed Lucy as she led her down the small hallway. "Now this side of the hall is yours. You have a bathroom here and your room here. Now on the other end is where Michael's room is and he really doesn't like people going through his things, so you probably won't be spending too much time in there. But I made your room myself so I hope you like it." She nudged Eva towards the door with a smile and held her hands together in anticipation.

Eva slowly turned the knob on her handle and pushed the door open. Walking in slowly her face fell into a complete state of awe. The room was completely light by candles, some from a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and others hung on the walls around the room. The walls were beige which matched the cushiony carpet. She had a small sitting area with a couch and sitting chair both filled with pillows of beige, cream, tan and light blue. The same colors were all over the room. There was a smaller carpet with an ornate design that sat in front of cream framed fireplace. On the mantle were several little trinkets one a beautifully crafted ceramic bird. There was a small blue flame burning in the fireplace which amazed Eva. She turned again finding a large cream wardrobe. She opened the large doors and looked inside. Expecting it to be half empty she was quite surprised to see several pieces of clothing, all her size. She pulled a dress out of the closet and held it up to her, turning to see a full length mirror hanging on the inside of one of the doors. Tears filled her eyes, never having owned any of her own clothing. She placed it back inside and continued to explore. There was a small desk which had several supplies on it such as parchment and quills. It sat in front of three large full length windows looking out onto Caterjune Square. The final turn she made finally made her break down in complete tears on the floor. It was a large bed with the same colored linens and pillows. She kneeled on the floor and smiled towards the bed. Having slept on something as uncomfortable as the one at the institute she couldn't even imagine what this would feel like.

A hand fell on her shoulder and she turned to see Michael and Lucy standing over her. She stood up quickly and wrapped her arms around both of them. There was a tender moment as they all stood stuck together in an embrace.

Lucy wished them a good night and went down stairs where she would be sleeping on the couch. Michael sat on the bed as Eva was all tucked in.

"Thank you," she said still in quite a shock from the day.

Michael patted her shoulder and held her close to him. "Good night Eva," he said getting up and walking to the door.

"Good night dad," she struggled to get the words out but they stopped Michael in his tracks. But he soon smiled and went to his room. That night, the three sat in the beds but not sleeping . They were far too excited from the events of the day. But soon sleep found all three of them, which was a relief.

Eva was sleeping peacefully until a sudden image flooded her dreams. Before she had been dreaming about using a wand like Michael's swishing it around and making magical things happen. When she made a turn she saw a figure standing at a distance shrouded by darkness. She tried calling out to the person but could not speak. Slowly the figure started to come closer, the once happy place around her began to change into something more sinister. It seemed that skeletons were lying on the ground everywhere. The figure was still covered but came extremely close. As Eva held up her wand in defense the person grabbed it and threw it aside. She began to breathe heavily, the sound of every breath heavy in her ears. The darkness began to give and the image of the person became clearer. Eva realized exactly who this was and she grew frightened trying to move her feet to run. It was a woman standing in front of her, brown skin with what seemed like black ink died into it. Her eyes were completely white, no pupil. As the woman came closer a smile formed on her face reveal disgusting rotted teeth. Soon they were nose to nose and the woman spoke in a deep voice.

"I found you," it said, "my sister." Suddenly the tendrils that once lined the woman's face began to move, shifting into hundreds of black snakes. They began to strike at her, and with a final yelp Eva sat straight up in her bed. There was sweat pouring from her face, her whole body trembling with fright. She nearly forgot where she was as she pulled herself out of bed and ran to her desk. There was no writing utensil that she could use besides the quill. Quickly in the dark she found the small bag that held all of her things from the institute. There was a single piece of charcoal wrapped in a tissue. She unrolled it and ran back to the desk scribbling on the parchment by moonlight. The figure of the woman was drawn exactly how she remembered it. The eyes, the teeth, and the snakes. Finally she had finished and sat back beginning to cry. She felt as if she was going to be sick.

Why was this same vision appearing to her night after night? Who was this woman and what did she want? Questions filled Eva's mind as she tried to calm herself. Looking at the picture she threw it off her desk and watched as it fell beneath the bed. The thought of climbing back into that bed scared her, and she wouldn't do it. Finally agreeing that she needed the sleep, she walk down the hall to Michael's room. Eva remembered what Lucy said about Michael liking his own space; she hesitated before pushing down the handle. The room was very dark, it seemed that the curtains were drawn leaving no light to spare. She moved slowly through the room seeing the outline of the bed. A lump was lying on one side fast asleep. Quietly she moved to the other side and climbed into the bed. For a moment she thought that Michael might be mad, but those fears subsided as she drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

Eva was woken the next morning by a rush of light breaking into the room. Eva slowly shifted under the heavy covers and pulled herself up. Her eyes were still blurry with sleep until something hopped on the bed.

"Eva?" said the voice of Lucy, "What are you doing in here?" She seemed very stunned and almost angry. Eva had much forgotten the events of last night, and was still slightly confused on how she got into Michael's room in the first place. Soon the memories came back and tried to smile.

"I had a nightmare," she said innocently folding her legs underneath her. Lucy expression went from questioning to what seemed to be a woman looking at a baby.

"That is so precious," Lucy said putting a hand over her heart. "Come on, I made breakfast so that we can get started on our busy day." Lucy jumped out of the bed like a small school girl and ran towards the door. Eva followed quickly behind her, still unsure how Michael would react to last night.

They made their way into the kitchen which was quite small filled with vintage cooking equipment, though Eva had not seen any of these things except in books. There were biscuits on the table next to several sunny-side-up eggs. There was something sizzling in a pan on the stove and Lucy quickly went to check on it.

"What would you like to drink?" She said picking up the bacon that was cooking with tongs and placing them on another plate. "We have pumpkin juice, milk, and tea." Eva kindly asked for milk, unsure of what pumpkin juice would taste like. Lucy then gave her the glass and began filling her plate with a lot of each food served. Suddenly Michael walked through the arch way into the room carrying a cup of tea. He set it on the table not making eye contact with Eva. She felt completely awful, and didn't even want to touch the delicious food in front of her. She had broken one of the few rules Michael had given her and she hadn't even been there that long.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Michael asked sorting through some things on the counter.

"Oh you know me, I love sleeping on couches. I don't even know why I own a bed," Lucy said happily pouring some tea for herself. Eva felt awkward just sitting t the table, but didn't know what else to do.

"And you Eva? How did you sleep?" Michael asked in a very kind tone turning to grab his tea from next to her.

"You mean, you are not angry with me," she said spinning in her chair. Michael gave her a solemn look and then burst out into laughter.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He soon realized why she would assume something like that. "I don't mind if you are in my room while I'm in there. I understand being in a new place can be difficult but I know you will bond with your room. I'm afraid you will never leave it, with all the things Lucy put in there." Lucy gave him a look and then took a seat grabbing as much food as she could fit on her plate. Eva found her appetite again and quickly began to chew down her food which was delicious as she thought it would be. The institute had food, but it never seemed to have as much flavor.

Michael was about to sit down when something came flying into the small round window of the kitchen. Eva spun around quickly to see a large black owl sitting on the sill. In his beak was a package of letters tied in string. Michael took the letter and pulled a small biscuit shaped treat and placed it in front of the bird.

"Thank you Gatsby," he said and made his way to the table. Eva was still watching the bird as it chewed down its treats.

"Is that you bird?" she asked mesmerized.

"He is a mail owl; it is how magical folk communicate. That is Gatsby; he was my father's owl."

"Will I get one?"

"No, Gatsby will retrieve your letter as well. And when you go to school, he will bring you your mail," he said sifting through the pile. "Ah, and speaking of school." He pulled a letter out of the pile and handed it to Eva. She took the letter and held it in her hands. She had never gotten a letter from anyone, and was overjoyed to see her first one finally came. There was green lettering on it with Michael's address. They must know that she was here, but how? She turned it over and saw a seal with four animals on it and a large H in the middle. She opened up the letter and unfolded it. It said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster Von Foxstrand

_(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer)_

Dear Miss. Highmore,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Respectfully,

Constance Duquette

_Deputy Headmistress_

There were several papers also inside with the list of everything she would need. It seemed like an odd list; cauldrons, scales, and cloaks.

"So what does it say?" Lucy asked curiously. She had never seen a letter from Hogwarts and was quite excited. Eva handed it to her and drank her milk.

"Congratulations," Michael said opening up a letter from his mother. As soon as he ripped the envelope it hovered into the air. Eva sat with her eyes wide open staring as the letter began to speak.

Michael was rolling his eyes and found the paper that was rolled up along with the mail.

"_Michael Highmore, you didn't tell us that she would be here this soon. We would have made a trip down to see you and Lucy, and of course Eva. We should have been there when you picked her up. The girl has the right to be as close to her grandparents as she is to you. I tried using that blasted telephone to call, but for some reason it is not working. We will be coming as soon as we can. Your father is in quite a state, he has been ill for the past month. Doctors don't know what's wrong with him, probably all that smoke he has been taking in. Also, Lucy dear, Markl wants to know when you will be coming back. I think he is getting overwhelmed with your wedding planner calling day and night. Now both of you take care of our little angel, we expect the best out of her and you both. With all my love, your mother." _The letter then fell to the table as if it hadn't been touched. Eva leaned over the table and looked at it, she even touched it to see what was wrong with it. Michael simply smiled turning the page in his paper.

"You have a lot to learn Eva," he said reading through. As he was reading Eva looked at the paper. It wasn't like an ordinary paper, the pictures on it were moving. She was almost climbing on the table to see how it worked until Michael pulled down the paper and folded it up.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked. Lucy seemed almost too happy that he asked.

"Well, first I thought that you could give her a tour of the town so that she knows where everything is, and maybe she can meet some other neighbors. Then I thought that we could go and frame all of Eva's artwork and hang them up around the room. Then I thought that you could give her a tour of the town so that she knows where everything is, and maybe she can meet some other neighbors. Then I thought you could show her some magic things around the house that would be helpful to know," Lucy would have continued if Michael hadn't stopped her with a glance.

"That sounds like plenty to do today," he sipped down the rest of his tea and folded up the paper.

After Eva and Lucy were finished with their breakfast, they made their way up stairs to Eva's room.

"Now, what are we going to where on your first day out in the wizarding world," Lucy pronounced opening up the wardrobe filled with clothing. She would pick something out as Eva sat on the bed and ask whether she should wear it or not. Eva would have worn anything from out of the wardrobe, it would be better than the scratchy material from before. As Lucy began to pull things out, Eva saw a glimpse of something that looked interesting.

"What about that?" she said pointing at it. Lucy pulled it out and held it up. It was the most beautiful piece of clothing Eva had ever seen. It was a long dress made of linen with long flowing sleeve and a hood. It was a beautiful blue color with stripes and it had little sewn embellishments on it. She hopped off the bed and held it up to herself looking in the mirror.

"A wise choice," said Lucy. She helped Eva put on the dress and then found a cloak that would match. "Now, of course you won't be taking all of this to Hogwarts. You will have a special cloak and uniform to wear, which we will pick up when we get your school supplies."

Eva was upset to hear that, but as long as she had this dress she would be happy. Her hair was still very difficult to manage. Lucy had spent hours talking and trying to comb out the pale blonde knots. Luckily the subject of cutting it never came up which Eva was thankful for. For some reason she liked her hair just the way it was. Soon Michael was calling for them down stairs. They quickly made their way down to meet him.

"Very nice," began Michael, "You looked just like a witch."

"Why is it that I can't wear clothing like the…muggles," the word still didn't make much sense to her even after Michael had explained it.

"That's just the way things are, magical folk dress in the same fashion as our ancestors did, even Lucy wears them," he said as Lucy turned clasping a cloak around her clothes. With that they walked out into the cool morning air.


	5. Chapter 5: Who's Harry Potter?

**Chapter 5:: Who's Harry Potter?**

The three Highmore's walked around Caterjune Square. It was a small wizarding town, with many shops and pubs, not mentioning the several family homes. There were a few witches and wizards walking around the town, nodding to one another as they passed. It seemed like everyone knew who each other. Several times they were stopped by curious people who would ask about Eva. A particular witch who was quite old and wrinkled had stopped them.

"Good mornin' dearie, who's this Mr. Highmore?" she said crouching down to come face to face with Eva. She smelt like old parchment and ink, and by the look of her curled fingers, that was what she did for a living. They were rough and blackened, as she examined the girl. Michael had told Eva earlier that she should try to be pleasant and speak with her new neighbors. It had taken Eva a long enough time to speak with Lucy and his mother, so this would be the next step in her approach of normalcy.

"My name is Eva miss," she said politely but rather softly wanting to stand behind Michael when the woman smirked.

"Yes, Eva is the child I was telling you about earlier, that I was going to adopt," Michael tried to speak up a little more so the woman could hear.

"Ah, Eva, it is wonderful to meet you," her eyes seemed to brighten up slightly, giving Eva some relief. "My name is Ebru Posthumous, but you can call me Madame Post if you would like. I am sure we will be seeing each other soon."

Before Eva could wish her a good day, she was already walking down the road holding on to her cane.

"She is an artist, you know?" Michael said as they began to walk again. His face had a smile with his eyes looking down at her.

"Does she do art like I do?" Eva asked.

"Well, she used to draw for books and such back in her day before self moving quills. From what I hear she only paints now."

"Maybe I can see her art sometime," Eva said as they walked towards a small store. On the outside there was a hanging sign with books carved onto it. It was called Emmolt Books and was owned by Professor Avidor Emmolt. He was a retired wizard of the age, as some believe, of 196, though he has neither confirmed nor denied it. When entering the shop there are stacks of book everywhere, and high shelves filled with the old dusty things. As the bell on the door began to die down a thumping noise could be heard from the back between several tightly fit shelves. Suddenly, a rather large burly man came sliding along the small passage between the bookcases. He had hair everywhere except on his slightly bald head. He was rather short, but made up for with his wide bulky frame. He looked nothing even close to 196 years except that his cloak seemed rather dusty.

"Can I help you?" he said stepping up to his podium in the middle of the shop. His voice was low and gruff and Eva had a hard time taking her eyes off him.

"Hello, Professor Emmolt, how are you doing today?" Michael said walking up to the podium still towering over the man.

Emmolt was digging around in his pockets for something and finally pulled out a pair of spectacles that were round framed. He placed them on his wide noise and looked up at Michael. They made his eyes look twice as big. "Oh, yes, Michael I thought I recognized your voice. Come on in and make yourself at home. Are you looking for anything in particular?" he asked in a kinder voice now stepping down from his podium and came out to greet him. Before he could reach Michael, Emmolt barely missed tripping over Eva who was standing obediently at Michael's side. "Well, what is this? Do you travel with a dwarf?" he said. Eva was not nearly his height, but was close. He pushed his glasses closer to his face and looked down at her. "Well, it is not a dwarf at all, or at least it's a pretty one."

"Hello sir, my name is Eva," she managed to say through a shaky voice holding out her delicate hand.

The man chuckled and patted his belly, "Well of course you are, your father has been telling us all about you." He took her hand nearly crushing it in his grip. "So what are you looking for?"

Eva was beginning to get the hang of this meeting people deal. She gave a sheepish smile and put her hands behind her back. "Do you happen to have any books that have drawings by Madame Post?"

"Madame Posthumous, ey? Well let me go check," the man began to huddle through the large shelves thumbing through the books. "Ah, here we go. _History of Quidditch_, art by Ebru Posthumous." It was a rather large book, and it took up most of his arms just to carry it over. He placed it on a pile of books that were covering a desk. Eva walked over with Lucy at her side and she opened the dust cover. There was a drawing of a man dressed in a strange outfit, flying on a broom. The sketch was quite brilliant and Eva soon was enthralled flipping through the pages.

"You know my fiancé plays quidditch," Lucy said looking at the pictures with her.

"What is it?" Eva asked curiously, the pictures didn't really explain much which was all Eva wanted to look at.

"It is a game played on broomsticks and you have several players trying to get ball through those three hoops. There are chasers who try to get the quaffle – that ball there – into the hoops which are protected by the keeper. Then there are bludgers, two of them, that are enchanted to fly everywhere and prevent the chasers from getting to the hoops but they can be stopped by the Beaters who have bats and hit the bludgers. Then there is a seeker, who tries to find the golden snitch – this tiny gold ball with wings here. And once the seeker catches the snitch then the game the over and that team wins," Lucy seemed to know a lot about the sport, and Eva realized that her fiancé must be a wizard.

"How much is this book?" Eva asked still scanning the pages.

"HOW MUCH?" Emmolt suddenly bust out his face puffing up. "I don't think I could ever part with that book." This is the phrase that Professor Emmolt said every time someone asked to buy one of his books. The man never seemed to sell anything. He would lend out the books but would always want them back as soon as possible. "Now I will let you borrow that book, but you must bring it back as soon as you're done." Eva was excited to get to look at it again. She closed the book and tried to lift it, but it wouldn't budge, much too heavy. Michael came over and seemed to pick the book up with ease. He placed it under his arm as they walked out the door. "Come back again and see me Eva," Emmolt said with a wave.

They stopped at several other places and took a look around. At the small pub they had a nice lunch and then headed back towards home. Eva had decided that she wanted to carry the book even though it was extremely heavy. Lucy kept an eye on it and came to the rescue if it ever wobbled. They arrived back at the Highmore House and made their way inside out of the chilly air. Michael waved his wand at their entrance and all the lights switched on and a small fire blazed in the fireplace in the sitting room. Michael took the book easily, his thick frame not seeming to care about the excessive weight. He placed it on the coffee table in the center of the sitting area and then took off his cloak. He took Lucy's and Eva's as well and placed them in the small closet beneath the stairs.

"So, Eva how about we hang up your pictures, I have the frames here," Lucy said in her bright voice, she pulled a bag out of the closet which seemed filled with frames. Eva smiled and helped Lucy carry the bag up the steps.

"Is Michael coming?" Eva asked once they were in her room.

Lucy gave a grim look and then smiled again, "He probably is slightly tired from the adventure we just had. I'm sure he will be up later." Eva wondered why Michael never seemed as happy. She remembered seeing parents at the institution, and most of them were always thrilled to see the children. The father would always smile down at their son or daughter and give them a big hug. She just assumed that all families were like this all the time. Lucy was never one to not hand out a hug or two, but Michael seemed very subdued, not like he used to be when he visited her.

Lucy had made a small area on the floor in front of the fireplace which was already lit. One by one she began to pull the many different sized frames out of the bag and placed them neatly on the floor. "Do you want to grab your artwork?" she asked continuing with her duty. Eva grabbed the bag from next to her bed and made herself comfortable next to Lucy on the floor. She pulled out a large stack of her charcoal paintings and placed them on the bag, so she didn't get a black dust on her nice new carpet. One by one they began to place the paper in frames. Eva would ask questions about a lot of the creatures and Lucy would tell her what most of them were. She did not know what the skeletal horse was, never actually seeing one in person luckily. Michael had told Lucy all about the dreams that Eva was having, and realized that there was something special about her. Lucy picked up one picture and held it in front of her. There were several people standing in an office.

"So you saw this, in your dreams?" she asked showing the picture to Eva. The girl nodded with a smile and stuffed another picture of a unicorn into a small frame. "That is so odd; it looks just like the Minister of Magic. I have seen him in pictures and the man next to him looks familiar too. And –" there was a sudden pause and Lucy nearly shoved her face into the picture. "Is that Harry Potter?" She looked completely stunned.

Eva took the picture remembering the vision well. It wasn't quite as painful of a dream, but all she could remember was all the people shouting at one another, while the man at the desk seemed very put out. "I guess so, who is Harry Potter?" she asked innocently giving the picture back. Lucy seemed as if she was going to burst from the notion of Eva not knowing who this man was. She was about to release all of her knowledge on Eva when she was interrupted.

"Harry Potter my dear is a great man," said Michael entering the room. He took a seat on one of the comfy chairs behind the girls and took the picture. He looked at it thoughtfully, remembering his visit to the office that was drawn on the parchment. "Eva, Harry Potter was the wizard who defeated one of the most destructive Wizards of my time. His name was Lord Voldemort and he turned many witches and wizards to the dark magic. Anyone who didn't follow him was destroyed. Harry's parents were unfortunately killed by him as well, when he was an infant. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry, something happened and Voldemort was injured so badly that he could not continue his work and the baby was left unharmed except for a scar on his forehead." Michael paused for a moment as Eva stared at him with glittering eyes. "Harry was sent to live with his muggle aunt and uncle, but left of course to attend Hogwarts at the proper age. At the time I was a fourth year at Hogwarts in Gryffindor House and Harry was sorted into that house as well. I didn't know him very well at all, we probably didn't say more than four words to each other, but all I remember was as soon as he arrived at Hogwarts strange things began to happen. Voldemort was trying to kill Harry you see. The school was a perfect place to do it all. We had large snakes, corrupted professors, and an escaped convicted murder roaming the halls, but Harry always managed to defeat whatever evil was there. After I graduated I heard the stories of what happened next. And then Voldemort regained his power and three years later there was a war between him and Harry, and most of the students and teachers and several ministry workers fought against Voldemort and his army."

Michael had stopped for a long while staring at the flames. Eva had pulled her legs into her chest and was watching intently along with Lucy as if hearing the most amazing story of their lives. Eva was about to ask what happened next but something crackled from downstairs which made all three of them jump. Michael stood up quickly and handed the picture back to Eva. He seemed very alert and nervous. Pulling out his wand from coat he made his way slowly towards the door.

"You two stay here," he said cautiously walking down the hall. Eva sat her lungs in her throat as she waited to see what happened. Lucy was holding her breath as well wide eyed and looking at the hallway. Soon Michael returned into view, "it's alright, just my mother. You two stay up for a little." Instantly, the sound of his mother's voice came booming through the home. She obviously wanted to see Eva now, but Michael flicked his wrist and the door to Eva's room shut.

"He probably just needs to talk to her," Lucy said seeming to have felt a great relief. She began to put more images into their frames. Eva began to as well but could hear the muffled voices of Michael and his mother arguing downstairs.

"So, Harry lived then," Eva said drawn back to the story.

"How did you know?" Lucy asked surprised. Eva held up the picture that she had just placed in a frame and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, of course, how silly. Yes, he destroyed Voldemort and then became an auror or wizard policemen at the ministry. The rumor is he is almost like a second hand to the minister, and they have given up several peaceful years without dark wizards and such. And what Michael said about Hogwarts having murders and such, it is really the safest place you could be. Even the new Headmaster is said to be almost as powerful as the late Dumbledore, who was killed during the war."

"Do you know the Headmaster?" Eva asked.

"Headmaster Von Foxstrand? Well I have never met the man, but I have seen pictures. He is rather a handsome fellow, and has done lots of good in his time," she said happily. There was a sudden burst of raised voices and Eva turned to look at the door. Lucy didn't seem much affected by the noise; she must have been used to it.

"Who is this?" Lucy asked holding up another picture and looking at it round eyed. Eva was too focused on the voices but she looked at it. It was one of the images of the woman she had seen in her dream, at least she thought it was a woman. That was when she remembered the previous night. Looking around she couldn't remember what she had done with it. The voices were again crawling up the stairs.

"I'm not sure," Eva said getting up and walking to the door not noticed by Lucy.

"Well, she looks absolutely horrible," Lucy continued to look at the picture. Eva had already opened the door and was heading down the stairs before Lucy noticed. She went running after her trying to stop Eva from getting down the stairs.

Michael and his mother were standing in the kitchen talking intensely to each other.

"_Mother this is ridiculous, the ministry has everything under control,_" Michael was saying in as calm a voice as possible.

"_No they are not, haven't you read the Daily Prophet,_" said his mother who came into view her face red and winded. She was very tall slender woman. Age had not seemed to affect as much looking quite beautiful with her pointed features. The only sign of any age was a small gray line of hair was tucked into her brown hair, which was wrapped in a loose bun. She had the same eyes as Michael and was nearly as tall as him. "_They say that he was kidnapped from the—_"

Eva couldn't hear the rest because Lucy was pulling her towards the steps. "Aunt Lucy, just let me listen please."

"No," Lucy said shortly. She walked Eva back to her room. "I promise you can see your grandmother if a few minutes, but wait until she is done talking to Michael. He wouldn't want you to hear them argue." Lucy then shut the door and walked down to the kitchen. Eva stood for a moment slightly frustrated. Why couldn't she hear what they were talking about? It was obviously important to the wizarding world, and she was a witch. After debating with herself, she tip-toed down the hall and stairs until she could peer into the kitchen. They were all sitting around the kitchen table. Lucy had clearly settled things down between Michael and his mother.

It was his mother that spoke up first in her deep voice, "She has not seen the Daily Prophet yet, the article?"

"She was looking at the paper but I doubt she read the article since it was under the gossip column."

"Where ever it is doesn't matter? The fact is that it is true, he was spotted during the day and then they say he vanished and the only person that would have seen him was—"

"Mother you shouldn't believe everything you read in gossip, "Michael interjected clearly angered by the conversation.

"You are going to send my Eva to that school, when all of this is happening. I think we should consider another option," she said in a pleading voice.

"What other option is there? The Ministry said specifically that she was to go to Hogwarts as long as she is _mine_."

"She could go to Beaubaton or Dumstrang, all very good school."

"No, they said Hogwarts, and I am not going to have the ministry take her away from me because Holt can't seem to stay in one place for very long."

"He was your best friend, your only friend for your first few years at Hogwarts. I remember you used to write to me about him and how he would help you against those bullies."

"Mother that was in the past, we haven't spoken practically at all since then."

"Oh, yes you have," his mother yelled, "I remember as soon as you were out of the institute he came to visit. You were in the awful squabble. You both nearly blew each other into tiny pieces if it wasn't for your father. You never did tell me what that was all about."

"And I am not going to," Michael was growing redder by the second with frustration.

Lucy decided to add a comment trying to change the subject, "Eva really likes it here, we went to the book—" but she was cut off.

"Michael, I swear to you that if anything happens to that poor girl in her first year, it will be you to blame. I am just glad that Madame Duquette is a reliable woman," no one seemed to speak for a moment as they all sipped their tea. Suddenly, Eva was spotted by the woman. Eva had no idea how the woman realized she was there. "Eva," her voice seemed to brighten and she stood up with excitement. Eva walked slowly into the kitchen with a small grin. Both Lucy and Michael were looking at her strangely. They were both wondering how much she had heard. "Oh goodness, you look so much better out of those dreary uniforms. This dress is absolutely beautiful on you."

Eva waited as she examined her. "Thank you Grace," Eva said standing awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh, call me Grandma Gracie please," she said with a wide smile. Grace had always wanted to be a grandmother, but was aware of her son's lack of interest in the matter. When Lucy announced that she was getting married the first thing out of Grace's mouth was, "I'm going to be a grandmother." As the few times that Eva had met her grandmother she had come up with several analyses about her. She tended to like to do things her way, and was very much opposed to taking advice from anyone unless she saw it suitable. Wanting to be a mother once more Grace was constantly criticizing Michael about Eva.

Michael was of course fed up with it, he had only had her in his home for a single day and his mother was already making remarks. "My dear they haven't cut your hair," she said pulling one of the knotted strands. She nearly looked appalled but soon pulled out her wand with a reassuring look. Eva's eyes widened and she began to back into Lucy's chair.

"Mother, she doesn't want her hair cut," said Lucy being bombarded by Eva.

"Oh it will only take a second," the grandmother said lifting her wand slightly. Eva shut her eyes tightly waiting for it to happen. She had grown an attachment to her hair ever since she could remember. It was the one thing that was hers and she wasn't about to let it go so freely. One of her eyes opened up to see what would happen but suddenly Michael was behind his mother and pulled the wand quickly from her fingers. Eva let out a long sigh and leaned against Lucy. Gracie looked around in astonishment at Michael who had moved so swiftly and felt rather proud of himself.

"MICHAEL," she blurted out still stunned, "You know never to take a witches wand."

"And you mother will remember that Eva can make her own decisions such as keeping her hair," he said with a firm face. Gracie was about argue back but a loud squawk came from the window in the kitchen. All four faces turned to see a strange bird, slightly like a hawk, sitting in the window sill. Gatsby, Michael's owl, was glaring at it and then looked to its small dish of food as if to protect it. The bird had a roll of parchment attached to its foot and began to make even louder noises. Michael moved to the window still holding his mother's wand. He pulled parchment from the bird's foot and unrolled it carefully. He took in a deep inhale and placed the parchment on the counter. Michael took a few pieces of food from Gatsby's tray though the owl didn't seem willing and placed them in front of the bird that quickly ate them and flew off again.

Turning he faced the three woman looking at him anxiously. "The Ministry has asked me to come in for a while; they said it will be quick. Mother, I trust that you will not touch anything of Eva's attached to her or not," he gave the woman stern face and then tossed the wand back to her. With that a loud crackle filled the room and Michael vanished.

Eva looked stunned around the room wondering how he had disappeared. Lucy turned and saw her expression.

"Oh it is alright dear, he just apparated, that's all," she said with a smile, "it is really simple—"

"No it is not," came Gracie's voice, "apparating is a difficult task which only prepared wizards can do, and don't you forget it Eva. You will not be able to apparate until you pass the test and that is not until you are seventeen." She had pocketed her wand still very upset by the previous event.

"So, Eva," she began taking her seat again, "What do you do for fun? I know that you haven't learned any magic yet."

"Oh, well I like to draw," Eva said. Soon she thought about it, she actually had never drawn anything without something like her dreams to provoke it. Now that she realized she actually did enjoy it, she thought she might try to sketch something from her own imagination.

"Draw?" Gracie questioned, nearly laughing, "You mean muggle pictures, that don't move." Of course, the pictures didn't move was all Eva could think.

"Most drawing don't move," Eva said softly.

"Well of course they do, everyone knows that," she began, "except muggles."

"I got a book from the bookshop in town and none of the pictures moved."

"Where is this book?" Gracie asked and Eva soon led her to where Michael had set the book.

"See," Gracie said opening to the center of the book. There were several lines of writing, but soon Eva realized that the picture she was trying to look at kept moving. On either side of the pages were three hoops and several drawing of wizards on broomsticks. They seemed to be playing the game right on the page. As Gracie lifted on page to turn they seemed arguing not wanting their game to end. Eva bent slightly to watch as the pages soon were flattened together. On the next page a small round ball with wings bobbed in the middle of the page, but suddenly took off in every direction followed by a witch on a broomstick. "See, all pictures move in magical book," Gracie murmured in a know-it-all voice. She then quickly shut the book revealing the back cover. An old wizard seemed to be sleeping framed by the old leather. He snorted once before falling back asleep. Eva was astonished realizing that this must be the author.

Another crackle came back to the library and Eva heard Michael grunting. She ran into the kitchen followed by Lucy and Grace. Michael had landed on the table and was pulling himself onto solid ground.

"I told you apparating is not easy," came Gracie's voice again. "What did they want dear?"

"Umm, it was nothing, just something with paperwork," he grumbled. "I need to speak with Eva, alone if you don't mind. It is getting late mother, you should probably go see who father is doing."

Grace paused studying her son for a moment but soon huffed and grabbed her cloak from the closet. When she returned to walked straight to Eva and gave her a large hug. Eva had not realized how much her grandmother smelled like smoke until she was pushed into her robes.

"Now my dear, don't you worry about a thing. I will buy all of your supplies for the school year as a welcome to the family gift," she said pinching Eva's cheek and then stepping back.

"Bye bye my dears," she finally said and with a dramatic pose the crackling noise came back and Grace had disappeared. Eva was still getting used to seeing someone vanish, but was soon consumed with the question of what Michael had to speak to her about. Michael gave Lucy a sudden look, and she let out a slight chuckle.

"Well, I am just going to go up stairs and—er—look at Eva's artwork, yes," she said oddly and soon scampered off towards the stairs. They both watched her go but Eva soon turned to Michael and looked at him puzzled.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, but he seemed to be preoccupied with something. Shaking his head he looked down at her.

"Come with me," he said and began to walk towards the sitting room. Stopping in front of one of the wood paneled walls he tapped his wand to it. Instantly the wall slid down revealing a passage way. Eva peaked around curiously and saw that the passage led into another room. She walked in slowly looking around. It looked like much of the other house, very antique, with several pieces of heavy furniture. There were two sitting chairs which looked quite inviting but Michael motioned for her to sit in a chair across from the desk that didn't seem as comfortable. She climbed into the chair her feet swinging freely from the ground. Michael sat behind the desk and folded his hands nervously.

"Eva, I understand that you have a special gift, without it would mean that we would never have met," he started sweat pouring from his forehead. "I need you to tell me if you have had anymore that were so specific."

Eva looked down a moment and thought hard. "I have seen things like creatures and I have seen people, in what Lucy calls, the ministry."

Michael's head popped up slightly, "Who?"

"She said it looked like the Minister and his assistant and lots of people and Harry Potter," Eva said innocently.

Michael seemed to concentrating on something in his mind not looking up at Eva for a moment. "What were they doing?"

"Just arguing, I couldn't really hear anything," she said, "It happened last week before you picked me up."

Michael stood up suddenly and started to pace around the room. "The ministry knows of your dreams, at least that you having them. They wouldn't have released you if they hadn't known." Eva began to feel confused.

"Is my gift that uncommon amongst wizarding people?"

"Yes, there are only possibly three people alive today known to have this particular gift, but others see things, sometimes not in dreams," Michael began.

"Really?" Eva sat up with bright eyes, "What kind of gifts?"

Michael fumbled over his words a moment and then finally began to speak, "Well there are seers, who have precognition, meaning they can see into the future. Prophets or soothsayers who receive divine messages—em—the preters who have the ability of retrocognition, to see past events in which they could not have been seen normally. The oracle—"

"Oracle, I have heard of them," Eva said, "but only in books. They can see past, present, and the future."

"Yes, though not many witches or wizards believe they exist anymore. They went into hiding many years ago," Michael shook his head for a moment, "that is not the point. The point is that the ministry needs to know your abilities in order for you to register which can't be done until you are of age."

"What age must I be?" Eva asked becoming confused.

"Seventeen is when witches and wizards are allowed to do magic outside of school and they no longer have the "trace" on them," Michael could see a questioning look form on her face. "The "trace" is a way the ministry can watch all underage magical folk to prevent incidents."

Eva paused a moment and stood up walking around the small room. She was trying to image being tested for her gift, what would they do? Would they hook her up to machines? That sounded just like the institute when they were checking her brain. It didn't sound pleasant at all. Eva stopped in front of a picture of an elephant that was playing in a pool of water when Michael spoke again.

"Eva, have you anything else?" he asked moving towards her.

She didn't want to say anything abou her nightmare the other night, the image in her head for too frightening. Slowly, she turned to face him knowing that her face was showing dishonesty. "No," she muttered and then walked away, "What is this place?"

"It is my study, no person can hear through these walls, and only a word will open it, that I only know," he explained.

"Why couldn't Lucy hear what we were saying?" Eva questioned.

Michael stood a moment, stuck to his spot. He seemed to be breathing heavily searching for the words in his mind. He moved towards her and kneeled down until they were face to face. "Eva," he began his voice shakey, "When you go to school you are to tell no one of your gift. The headmaster and deputy headmistress will be the only ones who know and it must stay that way. Do you understand?"

"But I—"

"No, for your own good you do not tell anyone about your dreams," his eyes were staring intently at her. She wasn't sure what to think. At first it seemed that he wanted her to be proud of her gift but now he didn't. She nodded obediently feeling slightly upset. "Good," he said and stood up soon revealing a weak smile. "Alright well, I think it is time for some supper and then off to bed." He moved towards the wall again and tapped it once with his wand muttering something under his breath. The wall opened leading out again into the house. Eva followed along feeling slightly dejected.

They made their way to the kitchen and found that Lucy was hovering over a large dutch oven. She seemed slightly flustered staring into the pot, her hand moving rapidly in circle stirring whatever the contents was. She turned quickly around as they approached and gave an uneasy smile.

"Oh, hello, I was just thinking that I was incredibly hungry and thought that some chicken and dumplings would be good, but I just can't get it to thicken…and I promise I wasn't listening," she sputtered out looking completely nervous.

"It's alright Lucy, you wouldn't have been able to hear anything even if you wanted to. Let me help with that," Michael and moved into the stove and with a flick of his wand the spoon began to stir rapidly. Next to him on the counter and knife rose and began to quickly chop some vegetables. Eva sat watching, still slightly amazed at what magic could do, though thoroughly put out by the previous conversation.

Lucy took a seat huffing slightly. She seemed to be perspiring and Eva thought that cooking was just not her aunt's thing. When Eva's eyes returned back to Michael she saw that a pile of doughy like material was rolling itself into balls. Within a few short minutes that meal was ready, but Eva was not feeling hungry. She ate slowly hoping that neither of them noticed the small portion she had. The conversation was rather light, besides the few outbursts from Lucy attempting to fill the room with some kind of noise. After a few 'goodnights' Eva was in her room. It had seemed that Lucy worked rather quickly on the frames, and nearly all of them were hung on the walls around her room. Some were on the mantel of fireplace and on her desk. One wall had several empty frames, which Eva was positive was for her artwork to come. Still while looking through all of her pictures she still felt empty. Perhaps this gift that she thought was exactly that, a gift, was more of a curse. She climbed into bed but could not fall asleep. Part of her didn't want to because she didn't want to have another dream.


	6. Chapter 6: Diagon Alley

**Chapter 6:: Diagon Alley**

Eva woke with a jolt one morning at hearing the voice of a loud woman she recognized as her grandmother. It was two week before she would be leaving for Hogwarts and the preparation seemed like so much work. Gran Gracey, as Eva called her, appeared almost once a week to see how she was getting along. She constantly protested that Michael should teacher Eva some magic before she goes to school. To her dismay, Michael replied that he was not going to do anything illegal by telling Eva that she could do magic before her seventeenth birthday outside of school. Lucy had long since gone to her own home but visited just as often as Gran. She, Lucy, was busy with the wedding plans since Markl, her fiancé, was still busy with his quidditch team.

As Eva slowly got dress, she wondered why Gran was here so early in the morning. Walking slowly down stairs she could hear Michael and Gran arguing loudly. It seemed like they never stopped.

"Michael, I feel like we are sending her unprepared for school, especially with all the events going on. They still haven't found—"

"Mother, I promise that she will be fine, there will be plenty of children at her level," Michael said rather coolly from his previous tones.

"You mean level zero," she said harshly, and Eva felt slightly put out by this, "I would have hoped that she would at least have some sort of knowledge."

"Eva has been watching me intently, I am sure she has some knowledge, I have even been saying spells aloud for her to hear them."

There was a slightly pause and Eva took this time to enter the kitchen. She gave a smile to both of them, and they spun around slightly surprised.

"Good morning, Gran," she said as cheerfully as she could. Gran Gracey did as she normally would and embraced Eva.

"Oh dear, today is going to be so exciting don't you agree?" Gracey asked in an overly enthusiastic tone.

Eva gave a sorrowful glance at her grandmother, "What are we doing today?"

Gracey looked completely shocked, "You mean you haven't told her we are going to Diagon Alley." She turned and stared at her son. Michael remained leaned against the counter with an amused expression.

"Diagonally?" Eva questioned grabbing a biscuit and proceeded to put honey on top of it.

"No, Diagon Alley, it is where we are getting all of your school supplies," Gracey returned with a great smile.

"Oh, yes, school is coming I almost forgot." To be truthful Eva quite enjoyed her days at the Highmore House and was not willing to give it up yet. This had been the best thing that ever happened to her, at least in the amount of time she could remember.

"I was hoping for it to be a surprised since we don't have much more time for these events," Michael said giving a wink to Eva. He clearly had realized that their time was short together as well. It was true that he had been working mainly nights in order to spend the days with her. When he did work he allowed Eva to go to Emmolt Books where she helped tidy up for Professor Emmolt, and he allowed her to read through many of his magical books. He even allowed her to take any book she wished to school with her if she wanted. Unfortunately all the books on her list were much newer than anything he had in his shop, so she would have to buy all of her school textbooks.

Professor Emmolt seemed to be warming up to Eva with every visit. He even asked if she would remain in Caterjunes Square and continue to help him in the shop.

"It seems like such a better place with ya here," he said in his low growling voice to her one day when the topic of school came into conversation. Of course he rapidly said, "But a witch needs her education." He seemed to be shaking back some tears but Eva didn't press on the matter.

After finishing breakfast, Gracey urged Eva upstairs to change into her proper wizarding clothing. Eva had been wearing muggle clothing around the house and everyday robes at the shop so she didn't get anything nice covered in dust.

After placing herself her nice set of light blue velvet robes, with stars on it she came down stairs. At the foot of the steps Gracey was standing with a gracious smile holding what looked to be a hat. It was a wide rimmed had with a pointy top. It was place with silver inlays all over it. It reminded the type of hat she would see children at the institute during Halloween when they dress up like witches, except it was incredibly ornate.

"This was my first witches hat as a girl, and I want you to have it dear," Grace said with a wide grin and placed it on Eva's head.

It felt strange wearing it, but at the same time she felt as though she was actually a witch and could actually do magic. But the first thing to leave her lips with quite opposite of how she was feeling. "Why didn't you give it to Lucy?" she didn't even know why she would ask such a question. Looking up she saw Gran's face in a state of horror. "I mean, I really love it. Thank you Gran."

Gracey's face softened slightly and she made her way into the living room. Eva turned and saw Michael standing in the hallway. His arms were folded though he didn't seem angry. In fact he was a proud grin on his face. Eva gave a sheepish smile and followed Gran into the living room. Michael arrived behind her, all three standing in front of the massive fireplace. She realized that it was completely spotless which was strange because it used to be covered in ashes.

"Now dear, we are going to use the floo network to travel. I assume that you have never used it," Grace said noticing the questioning look on Eva's face. "It is very simple, you will walk into the fire place say, very clearly, the place that you want to go—obviously Diagon Alley—and then release your powder. Here Michael will show you, it is very easy."

Michael walked into the fireplace grabbing some powder which seemed be contained in a small vase on the side. He raised up the powder and spoke in a loud clear voice, "DIAGON ALLEY." With that he threw the powder down and instantly burst into emerald flames. Eva was stuck in complete shock and was horrified that her new father had been killed by her grandmother. Unfortunately, Gran had ushered her into the fireplace and she stood absolutely shaking.

"Take the powder," Gran snapped after nothing happened for a few moments. Eva quickly took the powder in her hand and held it in front of her like Michael had. This was it, she was going to burst into flames. The thought was making her quite sick but eventually she tried to calm herself convinced that Gran would never want her old hat destroyed. In the same confident loud voice as Michael, Eva burst out, "DIAGON ALLEY."

In an instant Eva felt a rather unpleasant feeling of quick movement. She did not dare open her eyes or she would get sick. The only thing she could hear was a whooshing sound. Finally all the movement stopped and she could hear chattering voices. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. She quickly opened her eyes and found herself staring at Michael who was covered in black soot. She soon realized he was not the only one. Her light blue robes were now a grey dusty color.

"You made it, great job," Michael said with a smile pulling out his wand. With a single flick every bit of soot was sucked up into his wand, leaving her in her clean robes. As he worked on his robes Eva turned to find herself in a quaint little pub filled with many happy customers. They all seemed to be families. Children, near her age were talking to one another and running around while being summoned by their parents. Everyone was dressed in similar outfits to her and Michael. Mugs and bottles were floating around on their own towards different wooden tables surrounded by eagerly chatting people. Soon, she was being led outside by Michael into a cobble stone alley way. It was filled with wizards and witches looking into the windows of many shops that lined the narrow walk way. She turned to get a glance at the shop she was just in. A small wooden sign hung above the dark green painted door reading _The Vexed Veneridae. _It didn't seem to make any sense.

"What is a ven…er….ri…dae?" Eva asked as Michael led her down the strip.

"It is a clam. Place is called the confused clam," he paused a moment still focusing on the shops, "I never understood it myself." They walked street eyeing many of the glass windows. Suddenly Eva realized that Gran was not with them and looked around.

"Where is Granny Grace? Surely she would have gone after me in the…fireplace," she asked as they stopped in front of a store that had several moving mannequins wearing black robes.

"Oh, mother doesn't like to travel by floo. She says it is much too low class, but it was the only way that you could travel here," he said brightly making his way towards the glass door. There was a loud yell from up the street and they looked down to see Granny Grace bustling towards them.

"Oh deary, you made it and not a synch on you. I just came from the bank and have all of your money for the day, of course provided by me." She handed a small velvet bag over and Eva felt the weight of the coins fall into her hands. "Now don't keep Malkin waiting." Grace said pushing Eva up into the small shop.

Eva found herself in a small shop filled with fabric that lined the walls. Several children were in today looking at the many different robes around. A particular group of girls were staring at a very beautiful set of purple robes, but none of them would be receiving those since they were only there to get school robes, as Grace had told Eva. Several boys were looking grim as pins seemed to stick themselves into their robes. A boy had stepped down off the pedestal his pinned robes flying onto a mannequin in the corner. A thick bodied woman stood up slowly from a small seat that she must have been perched on while fitting the boy. She hobbled over towards Eva, Grace and Michael with a friendly smile.

"Ahh, Mrs. Gracey Highmore, how are you doing this fine day?" The woman said in a rather feeble tone.

"Doing just fine Madame Malkin. I would like you to meet my granddaughter Eva, she would like to be fitted for her school robes," Grace said pushing Eva slightly forward.

"Granddaughter? I did realize you son had a child," she said pushing a monocle up to her eye and looking at Eva. Soon her monocle eye rose towards the ceiling as she stared up at Michael. "My goodness, this can't be Michael. He is much too tall."

Michael greeted the woman, whom he clearly knew from the many visits he had to get his school uniform adjusted. Eva figured he must have had a growth spurt halfway through his school years. Before Eva knew it, she was standing on the pedestal as tape measures and pins came flying at her. Michael had left halfway through, stating that he would go and buy Eva's books. It took maybe a few minutes before her robes were being made by a sewing machine moving on its own. Michael had left halfway through, stating that he would go and buy Eva's books.

"We will be back in an hour or so to pick them up. How much will it be?" Grace asked.

"Oh, 10 galleons for the robes, but 35 for the whole set. I'm running a special. Two robes with the self ironing and repairing charm, two vests – short and long sleeved—and the shoes, socks, scarf, tie—"

"That's fine. Eva, pay the lady please," Grace said looking down to Eva. She quickly opened up the bag and found several coins inside the bag. Eva began to count the coins but soon they lifted themselves out and landed on top of a counter near Madam Malkin. Granny Grace put her wand away and took Eva's hand leading her back into the street.

It seemed to be even fuller of people than earlier. Eva had a squeeze tight to her grandmother in order to not get separated. From behind them Eva heard the sound of Michael. She turned slightly and saw that he was walking was several books stacked high being levitated by his wand. Grace pulled her to the side and waited for Michael to catch up. He was out of breath and seemed to be completely flustered.

"Well, did you get everything?" Grace said indignantly, wandering the book titles with her eyes.

Michael didn't seem at all happy to answer this question. "Yes ma'am, even though it was _incredibly _difficult. But I managed to get the last copies of _A History of Magic _the revised addition and _My Experiences with the Dark Arts._ Hopefully this is all she will need." Eva saw nearly a dozen large leather bounded books and felt nervous as to how much reading she would have.

"Well it looks like the cauldron and apothecary shops have lines out the doors. So you can go and get those items for Eva while I take her to get her wand," Grace continued beginning to pull on Eva's arm.

"Actually, mother, I was hoping to take Eva to get her wand. I mean, it is a very important moment," Michael had placed a hand on Eva's shoulder, and she felt very happy beneath his grip. Grace looked slightly taken aback, but soon nodded in contentment obviously realizing that it was the father's duty after all. With that, the tall woman was off through the sea of pointed hat wizards.

Michael and Eva walked down the cobble stone path to an area that was nearly empty. It seemed that no one was at this end of town. "Now, I am quite sure that it is down here somewhere," Michael said absently looking from shop to shop. "A while back many of these shops were burnt down and had to be rebuilt. This store is a lot newer and actually I have not been to it yet."

"Is this the wand shop?" She pointed at a small sign that was meant to be hung above the door, carelessly lying next to the shops window. It said _Mister and Madam Widald Wands_ in carved wood.

"Oh—yes this must be it," he said walking towards the wooden door. As he opened it there was a small bell that tinged as they entered. The room was very small, with a bench near the window and a wide counter covered in papers and boxes. Large bookshelves lined the walls and practically any space left available.

There was a loud clang from the back of the room and soon two people began to form between the shelves. They were both muttering to themselves.

"VE VANT TO KEEP THE SHOP AS ALWAYS MR. PEABODY," yelled a deep woman's voice.

"No, it's customers!" came a rather high pitched males voice.

"Customers Vera?" The woman called again, and then there seemed to be rumbling as two figures emerged from the mounds of boxes. Soon a rather short woman arrived and was followed by an equally short male. They were both quite large for being so short. Neither was too old nor too young, with speckled grays in their dirty blonde hair but no wrinkles on their face to show age.

"Hello and Velcome to Mister and Madam Vidald Vands. I am Vouter Vidald," said the man.

"And I am Vera Vidald. And ve are the finest vand makers today," the woman interrupted.

"Our uncle has taught us. And Merlin rest his soul for it," the man continued.

"Vat can ve get ver you today." It took Eva some time to understand their very heavy Russian accent. Michael had to eventally push her forward to speak.

"I need a wand, for Hogwarts."

"Ah, Hogvarts…very good school. Many students have had our uncles vands," said Wera Widald.

"I've got it," said Wouter Widald as he ran back to the many bookshelves. He climbed a precarious ladder up the side and began to pull long thin boxes out of the shelves.

"No, I've got it," cried Wera doing the same in another section of the store. As they walked the wooden ground shook beneath Eva's feet. She turned back to Michael who had taken a seat on the bench behind her looking through one of the books _Beastly Beasts of the Modern Era_. Suddenly, the two were back standing in front of Eva was several boxes buried in their arms.

"You shall try this one first," Wera said throwing a box at her.

"No this one first," came Wouter throwing another box at her. Luckily she caught both and placed them on the counter in front of her. Not sure which person to choose she automatically opened each of them at the same time. Both people were incredibly interested in Eva's opinion, drooling down at her.

The one on the left that Wouter had given her was red colored wood with a simple engraved handle. The one of the right from Wera was practically white and had no handle but instead a round ball at the end. Being naturally right handed she picked Wera's and pulled it out of its velvet case. It was a lot heavier than she expected. Lifting it slowly, her fingers lost grip around it and the wand feel straight to the floor. As it smacked the wood, the wand shot out red sparks that hit the wall. The cracked plaster at the wall shattered showing the wooden innards of the wall. Eva quickly picked up the wand with apologies and placed it back in the box. Eva could have sworn she heard chuckling from behind her, but was too embarrassed to look at Michael.

"I told you it vouldn't vork," laughed Wouter, "Now try mine."

More cautiously Eva picked up the red wand which was extremely light. Unfortunately as she pointed, instinctively at the wall again, the wand zoomed out of her hand and into the exposed wood of her previous mistake. By now Eva was complete discouraged, though the Widald's continued to fling boxes at her. Several times did the wall get broken even more. Once a spell had been released in the shape of a fire ball that nearly hit Michael in the stomach if he hadn't of moved. Finally they had no more boxes and stood pondering at her. They seemed to be concentrating hard on her, like there something wrong. Suddenly, with a jolt, they both zoomed off towards the shelves again. This time they ended in the same area and Wouter allowed Wera to climb up the ladder first.

As she reached for a box, Wouter cried out, "That vas the one I vas going to pick." Instead of arguing Wera slid down the ladder and bustled towards Eva. Wouter was marching over with his arms folded in a rather childish manner. The box that Wera presented was quite dusty but very thin ornate marking could be made out on the dark leather. She pulled the top off and saw enveloped in blue velvet a pale brown wand with a beautifully constructed handle. Reaching for it she could feel all eyes on her in anticipation. It fell into her almost naturally and she felt a comfortable grip on it. She pointed at the broken, cracked, destroyed wall and moved it slightly. A tingling sensation flew through her arm which seemed to continue through the wand itself. A dim white light appeared from the tips of the wand which struck the wall. After several blinding moments, the light reverted back into the wand and the sensation dissipated. All four people looked at the wall which was completely fixed, and even looked better than the rest of the wall space.

"Yew vood, 10 inches, vith a gryphon's talon at the core," came the voice of Wera after a moment of silence.

"I was going to pick that one," called Wouter's voice after.

Eva looked at the wand curiously and then turned to look at Michael, who was smiling back at her. He stood up and gently took the wand from her and placed it back in the box. After talking price with the Widald's they were heading out the door.

"And remember, the wand chooses the witch." "Or wizard." The twins called from behind her.

Eva stared fixedly at the box in Michael's hand. It was the strangest feeling, touching the wand. Like there was a rope of energy extending from her hand into the wand. All she wanted to do was hold her wand once again.

They walked side by side back down the streets of Diagon Alley. As they came closer to the main section of the street it became more crowded with families, even more than before it seemed. They all looked so strange together as if magic had been a part of their lives since the day they were born, which was probably true for most of them. Soon between the waves of people the tall figure of Gran came bustling through almost seeming to push others out of the way.

"Michael….Eva," she called through the crowd as if they couldn't see her. Michael waved and moved to a small sliver of street where only a few people lingered. Gran was carrying many things in her arms since levitating them would cause too many casualties. The cauldron that she had was filled with small things and Eva could not wait to fill it up like she always saw witches do in pictures before she knew about magic. Her hair that was once placed beautifully on top of her head beneath her hat was now frizzy and falling down. Clearly the shopping was not pleasant.

"Well, some people, I say," she began but soon stopped from being out of breath. "Now, there is only one place left to go at that is the pet shop, and Michael my dear you know how much I have a distaste for that place, and that woman, so if you wouldn't mind."

"I would be happy to," Michael began without hesitation.

"Now I will take all the things and return them to your home, and then I should go check on your father," she said taking the other items into her arms, including the bag with the wand in it. After a goodbye she disappeared with a small crackle.

Michael glanced down at Eva with a smile. Taking her hand they began to make their way through the street once more. Magical Menageries was only a few stores down luckily, and they were able to walk straight in. No lines out the door must have been a good sign at this point. As soon as they entered Eva knew why it was not full of customers. The room was already full of things and it was extremely hot and smelled of incense. Cage were everywhere in the room and yet there were animals moving freely about the room. Every type of animal imaginable was in this room, at least the small ones. Rats, cats, birds and rabbits to amphibians, this place definitely was well stocked. There were several animals that Eva was not even sure were animals. Suddenly from behind a beaded door way an older woman walked out. She had long ragged grey hair that flowed down beneath her odd hat. On her face sat large black rimmed spectacles that made her face look rather small in comparison. She seemed slightly surprised yet grateful for the intrusion.

"Hello, hello, welcome! What are you looking for today?" She said in a cheerful voice and looked down at Eva with a wide grin. As she stood still Eva saw her hair moving, and soon realized a rat was perched on her shoulder that seemed to blend with her hair very well.

"Hello Madame, we are looking for a pet for school, nothing in particular," Michael answered.

"Oh, an owl then, we have plenty in stock, not selling like they used to with all that new fangled magic, but they certainly aren't daft animals," she began but Michael interrupted.

"Actually we already have an owl at our disposal but thank you for the offer. I was thinking more along the lines of a cat or rat or rabbit."

She stopped a moment with a slightly frown but then perked back up again. "Well dear?" she asked.

Eva stood still for moment. She definitely did not want a rat. She remembered she saw one of the Institute once and it was quite disgusting. A rabbit would be nice or a cat she thought.

"How about I just show you some of our products?" she interjected and began walking around the room looking at the cages. "Ah, what about this fella'?" She pulled down a cage which contained the ugliest looking rabbit she had ever seen. It had extremely long hair that was wiry and not at all soft like a rabbit was suppose to be. By seeing Eva's look of concern the woman put the cage back and began sifting through the animals. She pointed at several other creatures including a white rat that Eva shivered at the sight of.

"I can see you are not easily pleased, follow me," she walked to the beaded door way and disappeared behind it. Michael gave Eva a slight nudge and she began to follow suit. Behind the beads there was a long hallway filled with cages and loose animals. The woman was in the back looking in each cage. Eva walked slowly looking at each one. Soon she stopped at seeing a cage with nothing in it. She peered in farther and soon saw two shining dots in the back. It made her jump slightly as she squinted harder to see.

"Oh him," the woman said startling Eva. She seemed to have appeared right next to her in an instant. "That one there is very peculiar. Not really a go getter if you know what I mean. Would you like to see him?" Without waiting for an answer, she pulled the cage out from the precarious stack. Setting it on the floor she opened it and they both waited in silence. After several seconds, nothing had happened.

"Well, that is strange normally all the animals walk right out. I would let all of them walk around free but think of the mess and people would just step on them." She picked up the cage and looked in seeing that the animal was still at the back. She reached her hand in but it was almost as if the cat moved so quickly that she couldn't grab it. In frustration she tipped the cage vertical where the hole was at the bottom. Still nothing came out. Eva slowly got on the floor and looked up in the box. She couldn't see because there was a large furry mass blocking the way. It seemed that the creature did not want to come out. Amongst the fur she could see the eyes staring down through a crack.

"You can come out you know, I just want to see you," Eva said softly. There was no movement and Eva stood up and shrugged. "Oh well, I guess he doesn't want me." The woman was about to put the cage back when suddenly something dropped from it. Eva looked down to see on the floor was a small cat sitting quite proper on the floor.

"Ah, there you are," the woman said with a smile and put the box back.

Eva slowly got down to the floor and looked at the cat. She was afraid to touch it or it might snap at her. He was a very slender cat with sleek fur that was in many shades of brown. On his forehead there seemed a darker marking that seemed to be in the shape of an 'M'. The cat's eyes were a bright yellow that seemed incredibly large for its face. The cat didn't seem to be looking at her at all, more like trying to avoid it.

"Yeah, poor thing. Found him about a year ago. Smallest of his litter, but sure cute. Tried to sell him off hoping people might think him a kitten, but no one seemed to want him. I guess people think in order to have a cat you have to have a tail."

Eva's eyes widened slightly and she looked closer at him and realized that he didn't have a tale at all. Where his tale should have been instead was a little patch of fur that hung over slightly like a ducks tale. The cat must have realized Eva was looking at it intently that it made its way towards the pile of cages and began climbing with ease up to his cage.

"How did he lose his tale?" Eva asked watching him as he curled into a ball at the back once again.

"He was just born without it, tried everything, even transfiguration but it was just fall off after a little while," she said with a sigh. "Well, I'll keep looking." She made her way off down the hall looking at the other cages. Eva stood there still looking into the cage watching the cat with pity.

"It's alright, I'll take him."


	7. Chapter 7: Myster

**Chapter 7:: Myster**

The patron of Magical Menageries nearly threw the cat and all the supplies she would need at her as she pushed them out the door. Apparently she didn't want Eva or Michael to return their purchase. The cat was placed back in its small wooden cage for the trip back home. After a short floo, Eva and Michael were back in Caterjune Square.

When entering her room, Eva found all of her belongings for the daily purchases set neatly around the room. Her first concern was her new pet that she had. Opening the small cage she let the animal come out on his own terms. It took a few moments but he managed to step onto the plush area rug in front of the light fireplace.

"So, this is my room, but as long as Michael is okay with it you can have the whole house to your disposal until we go to school," Eva said with a smile. She wasn't sure what kind of pets would be at this shop but she was pretty sure they weren't ordinary. The cat had some kind of recollection of what she was saying, or at least she thought so.

Soon Michael had come upstairs to check on her. The cat seemed slightly wary of the stranger.

"So, what are you going to call him?" he asked looking down at the small animal. Really the cat could fit in the palm of Michael's hand.

"I don't know, he is such a strange little thing," Eva said and with that the cat hissed and slid under the bed out of sight. "What a mysterious thing? It is almost like he understands me."

"He probably does, most magical animals can understand us that is why they are perfect school use. And I am sure he will be great company if you are ever lonely."

"A mystery. Myster. That's what I'll call him. Myster." Eva gave a smile and laid down on her stomach to look under her bed. The cat was laying on the floor looking straight back at her. "Sorry, that I called you little and strange but what if I called you Myster. What that be alright?" The cat didn't seem to realize she was even speaking.

Eva sat up right and looked at Michael, "I guess I offended him."

"I'm sure you two will become the best of friends in due time," Michael began but then was stopped by a crackling noise downstairs. He walked out but soon returned with a wide smile on his face. "Eva, there is someone who is extremely excited to see you before you go to school."

Eva looked once back to see if there was any movement from Myster, and he still seemed to be under the bed. She hoped that he would at least come out before she went to sleep later. Eva followed Michael down the steps and into the sitting area.

"If it isn't Miss Eva Highmore," came a familiar voice and Eva ran towards Markl, her soon to be uncle. He gave her a deep hug as she flew into his arms. It seemed that Markl, had left a lasting impression during his few visits to her in the institution. He was a very handsome man; tall and rugged and built like a horse. He had short brown hair and brown eyes like so many but it was his face that was most memorable. He had a heavy set jaw and pronounced cheekbones, though much of his skin was covered in scars from playing quidditch.

Eva was soon hugged again by Lucy who was hidden behind her fiancé. It was absolutely wonderful that they came, because Markl would be off with his quidditch team for another season of training.

"I have a gift for you," Markl began pulling out his wand. With a small tap an object apparated into the middle of the room. It was a broom. "I thought you might need one for your school year. I mean you can't get on a team but you can use it for your flying class. It was my old one from when I was in school, but trust me it is the best broom you will ever have."

The broom was levitated in the middle of the room. Eva reached out to feel it. It was a dark wood with a small symbol carved on the end. She was too excited to even control herself, all she wanted to do was take this broom out for a ride. Unfortunately she knew what Michael would say.

"I also got you this," he started again pulling a shirt from his jacket pocket. It was a black and white jersey with a bird emblazed on it. On the back the number 14 was placed and the name 'Highmore' written above it. "You're a Montrose Magpie now," he said with a smile and Eva couldn't help but give him another hug. "I was hoping to give you a few pointers so you don't hurt yourself, but that's only if Michael approves."

Eva turned quickly to face Michael who stood with his arms crossed clearly deep in thought. He had made it very clear that she was not to use any sort of magic. Lately she hadn't had many accidents like she used to at the institute. In fact nothing magical had happened to her besides the earlier trip to the wand shop.

"Is that alright?" she asked longingly. The broom was hovering next to her and she could only dream of climbing on it immediately.

"Remember, our agreement Eva, you are not to do magic in this house," he began saying and her heart dropped, "but I am fine with you flying around in the backyard." Eva perked up immediately turning to Markl and Lucy who seemed thrilled as well. In a wink the four where in the backyard, surrounded by trees. Lucy and Michael sat down in two chairs, spectators to Eva's possible failing. She was so excited yet frightened that she wouldn't be able to fly.

Markl placed the brooms in front of one another and stood to the side of it. He asked Eva to do the same and she mirrored her uncle next to her broom. "Now, the key to flying is to become connected with your broom. Just like with a wand, a broom is an object that can have magic transfer through it. Put your hand over it." Markl placed his palm down over the broom sitting lifelessly on the ground. As soon as his hand was fully flexed the broom rose quickly into his hand. Eva did the same and placed her hand over the broom. Nothing happened. She took her hand away and tried again. Still nothing.

From behind her Michael called out, "What do you want it to do Eva?" She turned her head, still holding her arm out.

"I want it to come in my hand," she said quietly and suddenly it flew up and smacked into her hand. It scared her so much that she nearly fell over from the force. Applause came from the three adults but Eva was so concentrated on the tingling in her arm.

"Now you want to mount the broom," Markl said and placed one leg over the side. Eva again did the same not sure if the broom was going to be able to hold her. "Now kick off the ground, and the broom will do the rest." He made a slight hop and instantly the broom began to gravitate under him as he placed his feet on two metal pegs attached to the back.

This was it, her first experience on the broom. The anxiety filled up her stomach as she rested the broom between her knees. Her heart began to race, and the feeling of inaptitude filled her mind. She jumped, but landed right back on her feet. She had failed.

"With feeling," Markl called hovering in the air before her.

Eva closed her eyes. She was having a battling match in her head about her ability to do magic. The thoughts of the months behind her began to emerge. She remembered waking up in the institute. All the random magical things that she had done without her own knowledge that had scared her so much as a child. The many dreams she had, and the nightmares. Then the night she dreamed of Michael and drew him. The day Michael told her that she was a witch, and when he took her into his family. When she held a wand for the first time. All of these things wrapping around her brain at once. The battle was over.

"Remember what Adams says about flying," Michael began saying quietly behind her. He always quoted famous muggle authors just like his father. "There is an art, it says, or rather a knack to flying. The knack lies in learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss."

Eva bent her knees and pushed hard off the ground, the broom tight in her grip. A tingle shot through her arm once again and she found herself placing all her weight on the broom. Her eyes, which had been tightly shut, flashed open as she looked down at the ground beneath her. Feet beneath her. She was hovering a few feet off the ground. Lucy had gotten out of her seat and was jumping up and down. Michael was smiling and clapping proudly.

She smiled at them but soon focused again back on the ground. "I'm flying. I'm flying? Oh no," she began her voice beginning to quiver. Her focus was gone and she felt the fear crawling back through her arm stopping the tingling.

"Just hold that thought," Michael yelled out as she began to fall towards the ground.

That was all she needed. Inches from the ground the broom stopped stagnant in the air. Eva smiled and pulled the broom up with more confidence than ever. She floated up and up and past the trees and towards the sky.

Markl came up with her making sure she didn't fall. Eva didn't worry though; she knew that she could do this. She eased herself forward, figuring out the sensitivity of her movements. After a few preliminary tests and prepared herself to really fly. Markl was giving some directions and such but Eva couldn't hear him over her own thoughts.

"Alright, I'm ready," she said with a determined smile.

"Wait," Markl began but she was already off. Eva took off at a great speed and began to soar through the air. Higher and higher she went quickly followed by Markl. "Eva, slow down, you're gonna get hurt."

Eva only began to laugh at how much fun she was having. She turned and began to head downwards as the whole of Caterjunes Square came into view. It wasn't until she saw the trees surrounding her house that she began to worry. She missed the first few but soon was weaving through a thick of trunks. She got low enough to the ground but was still going to fast not to get hurt. Markl was weaving through the trees behind her calling ahead. Michael and Lucy came into view and Eva tried to slow down. The broom hit the side of a tree and began to swerve. Eva cried out as she came crashing to the soft grass.

She rolled over slightly mentally checking if everything on her body was alright. She only hoped that if it wasn't, some sort of magic could help her. Luckily everything felt fine except for her bruised elbows and pride. Markl was there first, checking to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine," Eva said and got up slowly. Markl still seemed concerned, the sweat dripping from his forehead. "I will definitely listen next time."

The rest of the family arrived and all with severe concern. She reassured them that she was fine and asked if she could go again. Michael was more hesitant this time to let her go out again.

"I promise I will stay close to the ground and I will listen to Uncle Markl," and with that Michael nodded going back to his seat.

After the long day Eva was more than happy to retire to her room. She would be leaving within two weeks and felt bitter sweet about the whole thing. Eva was about to turn the doorknob to her room when she stopped. A muffled humming could be heard from behind the door, almost as if someone were singing on the other side. That would be fairly odd since Lucy and Markl were gone, and Michael downstairs cleaning up after dinner. She was reluctant to turn the handle but eventually pushed it open quickly.

There was no one there. The noise had stopped completely as she peered around the room. The fire was crackling which filled up the sound of the room. Soon she saw Myster sitting on the carpet with one leg outstretch in front of him while his tongue was preparing to lick. He didn't seem to move but was completely entranced by Eva's entrance.

"Did you hear something in here?" She asked, feeling slightly foolish about speak to her cat as if it were a human.

"No," suddenly came a voice and her eyes went immediately to Myster whose eyes were wider than his face. Both did not move but rather stared at one another. Suddenly, Myster bolted under the bed. Eva's mind was completely turned around. There was no possible way he could speak, he was only a cat. But he was not a normal cat like muggles would have but an actually magical cat. Maybe it was typical for them to speak. The owl did not ever speak, but they were two completely different species.

Eva slowly walked towards the bed and crouched down. The small cat was laying down looking wide eyed at her. What do you say to cat that shouldn't speak back?

"Pardon me, but I was wondering if you can talk? I mean actually talk so that I can understand you?" She said cautiously so as not to offend him. The cat just stared back at her with no reply. She looked at the creature for a long while hoping that it might actually say something. Her frustration was growing and she soon huffed a long sigh. "Well if you are not going to talk to me, then I guess that means you are just a dumb, normal cat." When she said it she even felt bad but she hoped that it would do something. She stood up without looking at the animal and began to walk towards the door.

"I beg your pardon," the voice came once again and Eva spun abruptly around to see that Myster had made his way out from under the bed and was sitting properly in front of her. "You know it is incredibly rude to think any cat is dumb and especially normal. Some may be ignorant of their abilities, but not dumb," the cat said in a normal human sounding voice. Eva was more than taken aback. Part of her was completely thrilled but the other was quite frightened.

"Y-you…you can talk," she said stupidly and fell to her knees on the floor in front of him. He barely even flinched but nodded his head lightly still with his nose in the air. "How is that possible?"

"How is it possible that you can use a wand to produce magic?" He asked rhetorically. "I honestly can say I do not know. I was born with seven brothers and sisters and I was the only one that realized my potential. The others are just _normal _magical cats, I suppose."

"Well, I am incredibly sorry, if I would have known you would comprehend what I was saying I might have been more polite."

"That is no excuse," the cat said and moseyed towards the fire to lie down. Eva followed suit and sat on the carpet next to him.

"So can a lot of animals talk to humans," Eva asked in earnest.

"Of course, most animals could talk to witches and wizards but most don't. With all the laws that have been in place you would think that there would be more coming out and speaking but they are still scared, or have just forgotten."

"How awful? I know I would be quite put out if I forgot how to speak," Eva murmured dejectedly. Myster gave her a look but did not reply. "I wonder what Michael will say?"

"No, no, you cannot tell Michael…or anyone else as a matter of fact. I will not have it," he commanded.

"Why not? I mean he probably will want to know that I have an extra magical cat that can speak."

"I forbid you," he said in a demanding tone. "It is my secret and I can choose who knows and who doesn't." Eva still did not understand but she swore all the same to the talking cat. For the rest of the evening she stayed up and spoke with the animal about the magical world. He had several interesting stories to tell about creatures he had met at the pet shop and the many adventures they had had. Myster certainly was not shy about his life, though it had been short, or about his opinions about the wizarding world.

"You see, long ago when, or so Bumbler the bulldog told me, Harry Potter was doing his duty, the big question of rights for all magical creatures was at large. There are still wizards who don't believe that all magical things should have the same rights," Myster was saying. "After the war at Hogwarts and the death of the Dark Lord, Minister Shacklebolt was very promotional on the idea of rights for everyone. Of course with Potter at his side he claimed all the support and passed several motions for all of these laws to protect the rights of creatures. But see magical pets, while they are treated properly can still not holds rights and such unless they can speak against it."

"But you can speak, therefore you don't have to be owned by anyone," Eva said slightly confused.

"Who says I am owned by anyone?" he said rather bluntly and Eva felt hurt by his comment.

"Well, I guess you can do as you please, I don't have to own you," she said dejected and went to her closet to grab her nightdress.

Myster was silent for a long while, as if he were thinking incredibly hard on the matter. "Well," he began, "I suppose, since you gave me my name, at least a better name than runt, you can be my _owner. _But that does not mean you own me."

Eva gave a smile and sat down on the floor in front of him again. "How about we be friends…no ownership required."

He thought it over for a moment then looked up, "I suppose that would be fine." With that he walked to the bed and hopped up, curling into a small ball at the foot.


	8. Chapter 8: Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 8:: The Hogwarts Express**

It was here. The day had finally arrived the Eva would be heading to her secondary home for the next four months. While partially excited to be finally learning magic she was upset to leave Michael behind. He seemed so lonely sometimes, yet when she was around she saw a glimpse of his happiness. Eva could tell that Michael was not happy to be seeing her leave either. He had been acting strangely sweet to her when they came in contact. He even tried baking her some homemade biscuits though they did not turn at all well. Eva still appreciated the time that she had with him, though it was coming to an end.

The packing had all been completed. She was given a trunk for all her clothing and necessaries that she would need for her stay. Myster was given an all new travel case complete with a cushion and small food bowl. Michael had also bought him a plethora of toys to keep him amused. Though Myster said he was too mature to play with toys, Eva had heard him running around in her room and found the parcel of toys in disarray when she returned. Myster swore that he saw something move around in it, though Eva knew better.

All of her goodbyes had been completed earlier, at Michael's request. He did not want to deal with his blubbering mother while trying to get Eva to the station in time. Eva had to wake up extra early, which she was thankful for, because the morning was hectic; checking and rechecking to make sure she had everything. A slight mishap occurred after they broke their fast, when Eva accidently forgot to put Myster in his cage and Myster had decided to take a morning cat-nap in Eva's room. It was luck that Michael had dropped the floo powder causing a large mess and a ruckus that woke the cat from its sleep. They were going to have to travel by floo since the train station was in London. It was quite a hassel trying to fit all of Eva's things into the fireplace while still leaving room for Michael to throw the powder. After several failed attempts both Eva and Michael arrived in London. The floo took them to a place called the LMH or London Magical Hub. It was a line of floo systems that where entrances and exits from London to other magical towns. The Caterjune floo was quite unused which made it easy to leave.

Michael grabbed a trolley and they loaded up her items. The LMH emptied out directly into King's Cross Station. Eva had been told that the platform they were looking for would not be like all the other trains in the station. She did think it odd to name a platform in quarters but she learned to question things like she used to. They walked through the station. Past Platform 6 and 7, then 8 and 9. Michael stopped and cordially nodded to a woman and what appeared to be her son carrying a similar trolley full of supplies. Michael leaned close to Eva and whispered, "Watch closely now?"

Eva paid special attention, still not seeing the entrance into the platform. All she saw was a single brick pillar and stood in the middle of platform 9 and 10. Soon the woman and her son began to walk towards the brick pillar with no intention of stopping. In the instant that they would have crashed, instead they disappeared. Eva smiled brightly, her breath escaping quickly. Michael nudged her forward and she began to walk towards the wall.

Myster, in his wire cage, stood up and turned towards her. "You better move faster than that or else you'll just smack into the wall," he murmured to her, clearly concerned for his well-being. Eva picked up the pace to a light trot and shut her eyes as she was about to collide with the wall. Nothing happened, as she slowed her pace, and her ears were filled with a great noise of child laughter and chatter. She opened her eyes and saw the most amazing sight. A large red steam engine huffed in the distance behind crowds of children and their parents. The platform was alive with movement and sounds.

Michael came behind her and rested his arm on her shoulders. "Welcome to the Hogwart's Express," he said with a bright smile and led Eva to the property masters to take her items. So many things caught her attention as she maneuvered around her future classmates. All the families were in strange clothing, the same that her gran wore and the clothes her father wore to work. Some students were already dressed in their robes, many carrying animals like rabbits, frogs, owls, and cats as well. She held Myster's cage, though she knew that he was very cranky and would not care about his future pet-mates.

"Well, this is where we part," Michael said as happily as he could. Eva turned to her new found father now feeling the weight of the situation. She fought hard to keep back her tears and remain strong even though they stung her eyes. _I'm not going to cry and be like a baby,_ she thought, _I am a witch. _Before she burst, Eva grabbed Michael and hugged him. She felt his embrace back and could feel the flood gates opening.

"I'll miss you," she said choking back tears.

"I'll miss you too," he said in a soft voice. Then he stepped back giving and encouraging grin, "But, you won't be alone alright. You'll have Myster, and I know you'll make a lot of good friends."

"I know," Eva said sustaining her composure. A loud whistle blew, announcing the departure of the train. After a final quick hug Eva ran off for the carts, Myster in tow. With every step she felt more independent determined to make Michael, her father proud. She searched quickly for a room, so that she might wave to her father as the train departed but the rooms were all crammed with students. Before she could even find an empty room the train had begun to move. She scrambled to find a window but none were available as everyone else gave farewells to their loved ones. "Well, it's just you and me now," she said to Myster in his cage. He however didn't answer, beginning his reputation of being a mute cat.

The train was beginning to settle down and Eva figured they were already in search of their destination. Each cart had large groups of students, some much older than she was. Eva did not feel comfortable going into a cart with older students and decided to look for a cart full of young and somewhat clueless looking children.

Just by chance she found that group. Peering in the window of the room she saw five students about her age all chatting eagerly with one another. There seemed to be room for just one more, and Eva hoped that it wasn't already taken. Right when she was about to knock, she locked eyes with a girl inside. The girl immediately stood up and slid open the door.

The girl was Eva's height with beautiful long waving hair in a rick brown color. Her hazel eyes were quite large and match her prominent nose and big puffy lips painted in a saturated pink. All her features seemed to large for her small round face and were smothered in heavy makeup which was something Eva was never brave enough to touch.

After giving Eva the once over, she spoke, "What are you doing staring into our cart?" Her voice was very harsh and she didn't seem so happy.

"I was trying to find a place to sit," Eva murmured quietly beginning to feel the tears creep back again. If this was how the other students acted towards new people then Eva was sure to never make any friends. She pulled Myster's cage closer to her.

The girl stared a moment, but suddenly he face brightened and her pink puffy lips spread into a beautiful smile. "Thank goodness, I hate rooms with odd numbers of people in it. Come in," she said grabbing Eva's hand and pulling her through the small isle. Eva was confused but allowed herself to be pulled through to the seat next to the large window. The others were still talking and didn't seem to notice her presence. She was placed awkwardly into the seat by the window, Myster's cage lopsided on her lap. She could feel him trying to regain his balance inside.

"Alright, people," the girl commanded, and everyone seemed to pause from the conversation to look at her. "Alright, we have a new guest with us. This is…oh merlin's beard I forgot to ask you your name."

"Oh, I'm Eva Highmore," she said, but her voice was still shaky from the almost breakdown.

"Everyone, this is Eva," the girl said loudly to everyone, her voice full of excitement. "Well, Eva my name is Swan Emerson, next to me is William Weasley," she pointed to a boy with flaming red hair. He was quite small next to her, not seeming like he had an ounce of muscle on him. Next she introduced Lura Lykens. Eva could tell, without even seeing her stand that she was a very tall girl. Her legs were very long and seemed crowded in the small cabin. Her hair made her standout as well, being very curly and clinging to her face creating an orb of auburn coils around her small head. She didn't seem that happy to meet Eva but instead gave her a weak smile. "And this is Samwell Biehle," she continued. Samwell stood out most for her size. Where Lura was tall, Samwell was wide. He had unnaturally wide shoulders and a thick frame to match. His hair was in tight black curls on his head and she couldn't even see the color of his eyes due to his heavy brow. "And last but definitely not least is my twin, Sparrow Emerson." Eva leaned for to see Sparrow, which she thought and odd name for a person. The boy that she saw looked nothing like the painted Swan. He was a very thin and lanky. Their faces were similar having the same large lips and nose and he had big eyes but they were instead a blue. While Swan's face was crowded his was much longer and seemed to accommodate the features. Of course the most startling difference between the two was the personality. Sparrow barely smiled as a greeting and seemed almost bored with his sister's introduction.

With that, the rest of the cart was back in their conversations. Swan butted into Lura and William's heat conversation about the Chudley Canons which Eva could only assume was a quidditch team. Markl had told her a lot about quidditch but he never spoke of any team besides the Montrose Magpies.

"I'm telling you Lura, there is no possible way the Chudley Canon's would lose to the Holyhead Harpies. Everyone knows that," William said irritated.

"If only the Harpies had better uniforms. I would think about joining them," Swan said, probably picturing herself in the green and gold.

"I know you and your family is in love with the orange and black, but those women are sure tough. You should know, your aunt played on the team," Lura retorted completely disregarding Swan's comment.

"That doesn't matter; an all girls team could not defeat the Canon's. No one can." William leaned back into his seat with his arms crossed.

There was a long pause and Eva felt that it was her turn to speak. "Well, I hear the Magpie's are training hard." They all looked at her confused about the input.

"I love magpie's, they are such a pretty bird," Swan replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, I heard that they are one of the top picks this year," William said encouragingly. At least he was making an effort where Lura just squinted questioningly back at Eva.

"No, they are like fourth pick, _under_ the Harpies," she said knowingly.

"Well, I mean that's just what I heard from my uncle," Eva murmured.

"What is he an avid fan or something?" Lura asked uninterested.

"No, he plays for the team." This seemed to catch her attention.

"Oh yeah, who is he?" William sounded excited and sat forward.

"Markl O'Brian, he's a…"

"THE BEATER?" William yelled silencing the whole cart. "Can you get me his autograph?"

"What are they your favorite team too?" Lura asked trying to sound bored.

"Isn't he the handsome one?" Swan asked in her dreamlike state.

"Second favorite, but they still are really good and I rarely get to see them play," he said.

This started a long conversation between Eva and William. He asked her all sorts of questions about the team and how they were related. Eva felt that she was getting advanced at making friends.

The train ride was very long and tiring but with her new friends with her she didn't seem to notice. Eva had pulled Myster from his cage and he had moved between her lap and her side as the ride went on. He kept his eye closely on Swan since she had a habit of grabbing him unexpectedly and squeezing him.

Eva had a good conversation with everyone, though Lura's seemed slightly forced, except Sparrow. He had stayed in his corner by the door the whole time either sleeping or talking to Samwell.

Eva had been staring out the window and watching the world move by when Swan had called her attention. Myster flinched at this and pushed himself as close to the back of the seat as possible. Swan motioned Eva to lean forward.

"I have a question," Swan whispered in her ear. Eva nodded, excited to hear girly whispers. "Do you find my brother agreeable?" The question was a strange one and Eva sat back to think about it. The only thing that was troubling her was the meaning of 'agreeable'. He didn't seem mean but he wasn't nice either. And he wasn't a bad looking boy but he certainly wasn't a stunner.

Eva shrugged, "I guess so."

Swan began to laugh loudly and almost too excitedly. Eva began to blush not sure what the girl was laughing at. She leaned in close again talking so only Eva could hear. "If you find him agreeable then you must find me agreeable." The brought forth another round of laughter from Swan. Eva still didn't understand but smiled anyways and sat back.

A rush of moment came by the cart door and all six turned their attention to the door window. Students were running in the direction of something down the corridor of the train.

Sparrow stood up and popped open the door. In an instant he swung his head back into the cart and face was alight like Swan's. This was the first time Eva saw any emotion than sulking on his face. "It's the trolley." Suddenly everyone stood up in front of Eva and were craning the necks to see what was going on outside. That was everyone, except Lura.

"It is just the trolley, it's not that cool," she said still seated. That was when Swan leaned over to tell Eva that Lura was a second year and that she was the one that made the room uneven in the first place. Eva stifled back a giggle and stood to see what was going on.

The students in the hall began to return to their rooms. Eva could hear someone in the distance shooing them away.

"It's three carts down," Sam said searching through his carry on items. He pulled out a bag of coins and began to count. Everyone else followed suit and began counting their money as well.

Michael had given Eva a small bag of money for her trip. She still didn't know what they stood for. She pulled it out and waited for the mysterious trolley to arrive. She could only image what would be on it. The room was tense with impatience but soon a beautiful trolley cart pulled up to the door. It was filled with every possible kind of sweets you could imagine. Lollipops and licorice rope and gummy worms. Jelly beans and chocolates and candy canes. It all looked so delicious and Eva realized how hungry she was.

The cart pushed forward a little more and a man came into view. He was tall and slender wearing a completely pink bellhop suit. On his head was a bright pink round hat held onto his head by a gold string around his chin. On his face he wore a wide smile with perfectly straight teeth.

"Ah, first years," he said in a cheerful tone. Eva thought that Swan and this man would get along great. "Anything from the trolley, we have…" and he began to list the many wonderfully tasting treats he had. Eva's mouth began to water. Everyone, including Lura began to call out for candy while Eva was in the back thinking about what she wanted. "And for you in the back," the man called and Eva realized she was the only left. She didn't know what to say.

"She will have Bertie Botts, two chocolate frogs, and a fizzing whiszbee," Swan said standing next to her. She took Eva's coins and paid the right amount and then gave the candies to Eva.

"Thank you," Eva said sitting down with her sweets.

"There are always too many to choose from. I except that you will do the same if I ever get complete candy shocked," Swan cheerly said opening a large lollipop.

Eva found this Swan girl a very promising friend. Eva didn't have friends at the institute because they always kept her separate from the other children. Now that she had moved to Caterjunes Square she had made several friends but she realized they were all much older than her. Madam Posthumus and Professor Emmolt were very old compared to her eleven years. Even Lucy was too old. Myster, she supposed, was younger than her but she couldn't think of how to convert cat year into human years. This was the first friend she made that was her own age and she hoped that it would last.

She looked out the window as the landscape passed by. It was so beautiful, and she wondered why the muggles had ever found such a beautiful place. The sun began to set behind the grassy hills. The bursts of orange and purple lulled Eva into a comfortable nap.


	9. Chapter 9: The Sorting Ceremony

**Chapter 9:: The Sorting Ceremony**

Eva walked down the corridor. She felt strange in such a new place. It looked like a castle with gray stone walls and tapestry hangings. The place was completely deserted and shiver went down her spine at the eeriness of the hall. Every footstep echoed as she slowly walked.

Some one suddenly appeared at the end of the corridor. It was only a black shadow in the distance. Eva stopped and looked nervously. Had she been caught?

The figure did not move and Eva soon became curious and began to run down the hall. Behind her the torches that once lit the corridor began to go out leaving a swell of darkness. She ran faster towards the person who didn't seem fazed by the events unfolding.

Eva turned her head seeing the darkness come at her and knew that this was not a good thing. She turned and almost ran into the figure. She stopped short and came face to face with her. The woman from her nightmares. This time she was so close she could feel the woman's breath as she stared incessantly. The dark tangled hair, the black eyes, the rotting teeth. Eva stepped back but the ground underneath her was gone and she began to fall back into the darkness.

A hand gripped Eva's shoulder and shook her from her sleep. She opened her eyes groggily and sat up. She was still on the train but it had stopped. Swan stood before her with a bright smile.

"Wakey, wakey, welcome to the Hogwarts Stations. Last stop," she said cheerfully collecting her items. She had changed out of her normal clothing and was now in a black cloak. She had also changed her makeup as well. Instead of the pink lips she now wore a brilliant shade of red. Her eyes were colored in gold and red shadow like they were on fire.

Eva turned and looked out the window. It was dark but a faint outline of the station could be seen as small lanterns had been lit.

Soon Swan placed a pile of clothing on her lap. "You are going to need to change now, we are going to have to leave soon." Eva looked at the clothes and they were the robes that she had bought at Diagon Alley. "I took the liberty of pulling them out of your things while you slept. You know you were lucky that I didn't let them draw anything on your face." She motioned to Samwell who was still snoring loudly at the end of the cart. On his face were black marking of a curly mustache under his nose, and a round monocle around one of his eyes. "And the great thing about this," Swan said leaning in and holding up a strange looking marker, "is that when they look at their reflection they can't see the marks, but everyone else can." She giggled and put the marker in one of her coat pockets.

Lura, William, Sparrow, and even the sleeping Samwell where in their robes. Students started to file out of the train and on to the platform. Swan woke Sam and began to usher them out of the cart before she pulled the shade on the door window. She talked ecstatically about the new year while Eva put on her robes. Eva thought that Swan reminded her a lot of her Aunt Lucy.

As she turned to grab Myster Swan stopped her. "No, we leave everything in here. They will take it up to our rooms for us because we have to go to the opening ceremonies. Even Myster has to stay here."

Eva didn't know if she liked the fact that Myster would be left alone but she gave him a pet on the head and walked out of the cart with Swan. When they exited the train Eva saw that only the first years were left. All of the older students were already leaving. The young students all stood in a crowd together eagerly talking about what would happen next.

"We have to go through a sort of initiation before we can be sorted. My older sister told me that we have to jump through flaming hoops," Swan whispered to Eva. A great fear grew in her stomach and she gulped. William, Sam and Sparrow found them and joined in the conversation.

"Well, my father told me that we have to fly across a huge lake, and that this is our first flying lesson and if we don't do it we fail the class," William said with a smile. He further went on to say that he had been practicing at the lake near his house. He had only fallen in once or twice. Eva thought that she might be able to do that but what if she did fail. Michael would not be very happy with her.

Out of the distance large footsteps could be heard and a swinging lantern could be seen walking towards the group. Whatever was heading their way was quite large. The shape of a huge beat came into view was the lantern got closer. She could hear girls whimper at the sight of it.

Eva stood on her tip toes and she looked at the new guest. He was a large man, at least eight feet tall, with large frizzy grey hair and bear that covered most of his face. He held the lantern looking down at the little students.

They all held their breath waiting for something to happen. Every student seemed to be trembling with fear.

"Maybe, it is who ever can out run the giant without getting eaten," Samwell said from behind her and she could even tell that he was scared.

After a long moment the giant spoke in a very welcoming tone, "Welcome, to the Hogwarts Station. As first years, we take you a special way to get to the castle before you are all sorted into your houses." Eva knew that this must be the beginning of initiation. The giant led the way through the station and out to a dock that led to a huge body of water.

So, it was true, she was going to have fly across this water. Her heart was caught in her throat but as she looked out at the water she saw twinkling lights moving on their own through the water. Small boats came across the lake on their own. Swan tapped Eva's shoulder and pointed at something in the distance. Eva looked up and gasped as she saw a large castle on top of an enormous hill. The lights inside were bright and twinkling, making it seem like it was floating in stars.

The boats pulled up along the long dock. "Alright, no more than four in a boat," the giant called stepping into his own boat. Eva watched as students filed into their boats. This wasn't any sort of initiation.

Swan pulled Eva into the closest boat. Sparrow, William and Samwell climbed into a boat in front of them. The last few stragglers found the last spots. Two girls, who were obviously already very good friends, climbed into the front seat of the small boat. The chatted for a moment and then turned back and greeted Swan and Eva.

They both spot nearly identically in excited chipper tones. It was hard to determine who was saying what when. "This is probably one of the most exciting things I have ever experienced, even being a witch," the girl with the short blonde hair said. "Yes, I can't believe we are finally here," the other girl who had long strawberry blonde hair sang.

There was a short introduction which Swan took full liberties of. Eva didn't have to say a word. The girls introduced themselves as Elliette Mahonie and Web Massey. They had been best friends since they were very young and were completely inseparable. Eva found it interesting that the girls both had such strange names. In fact many of the people she had met had strange names especially her new found friend Swan.

In the front of the boats the giant could be heard, "Alright then – onward!" His voice echoed over the dock and gasped followed as the boats began to move on their own accord towards the beautiful castle ahead.

Swan began her speech about the castle and the many wonders it held, at least from what she heard from her elder siblings.

"It is quite beautiful they say and after the war and the whole school was burnt to crisp they whole castle was redone. I hope they updated the dorms, my sister told me what they looked like. So not fashionable," she continued by telling Eva about the secret passages, moving classrooms, and enchanted grounds. Eva was almost too excited to contain herself from hopping out of the boat and swimming there.

"Mind your head," the giant said ducking as he disappeared behind a thick curtain of ivy. All the students followed the instruction and they were taken into a cavern beneath the castle. The boats stopped at the pebble beach and all the students filed out onto the shore. "This way," he said holding the lantern in front of him. He led the way to a hidden set of stone steps. The amount of stairs was endless as the climbed along the rock face. The steps emptied out onto a soft green field blackened by the night sky. All the students picked up their pace as the castle was near. After a short walk up stone steps they were greeted by a large set of wooden doors. The giant raised his large fists and pounded three times with the enormous iron knockers.

The heavy doors opened to reveal a tall slender woman in silver velvet robes. Her face was very pointed with piercing blue eyes and her luminescent skin matched her white hair which was molded to stand straight up on top of her head.

"Here they are Professor Duquette," the giant said.

"Thank you Professor Hagrid, I will take them in," the woman said in an elegant and gentle voice. She turned swiftly and seemed to float across the stone entry way as she led them to a small room. Eva was mesmerized as she walked into the entry. The group of first years seemed miniscule compared to the size of it. There were torches and beautiful paintings the covered the walls. Right before the beautiful marble grand stair was a statue but Eva was not able to close enough to see what it was. Instead she was pushed into the small room. There was little seating and the lighting was sparse and everyone felt cramped as Professor Duquette called their attention.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she began in the same crystalline voice. "For those of you who do not know, every year we have a start-of-term banquet where we meet our staff and our new friends for the term. Before you are all able to be seated you must first be placed into a house. This ceremony has been done since the beginning of Hogwarts and has not changed even after the Battle of Hogwarts. Being sorted into your house is no simple matter. Your house will be with you every step of your journey at Hogwarts and will be a sort of family while you learn here.

"There of four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has produced the finest witches and wizards of our time, and is sure to produce more with every year. All of your successes will have a great affect on your house as points will be given for good deeds, and unsuccessful will lost points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup. I know each of you will strive to see your house win the honor.

"I ask that you wait here while the ceremonies are beginning. Remember it is a great honor to be accepted to Hogwarts and to be sorted into one of the great houses. The entire school will be watching. I will come back for you soon," she finished and slipped through a side door that led into a loud room.

As soon as the door closed talking broke out as everyone prepared themselves for the ceremony. Eva tried to run her fingers through her long curls but she didn't make it far. Clearly her hair was a lost cause, and she finally hoped that she was brave enough to wear makeup. Swan, who clearly needed the least help, pulled a mirror from her pocket and was checking her hair and makeup.

"So what is the sorting ceremony like?" Eva asked the nerves building up again.

"It is a test they give every student to decide which house you are in," Swan began still checking herself. "You see each house has a certain something about it. My sister was sorted into Ravenclaw and she is a real bookworm, you never find her without some kind of book. Harry Potter was in Gryffindor, so I am sure only the really brave are in that one."

Eva knew for sure she would not be placed in that house. She was afraid of makeup. Her thoughts were interrupted as Professor Duquette entered. She jumped slightly as the woman spoke.

"It is time, this way," she said it with such a smile that a shiver went down Eva's spine. Was she prepared for this?

She was not. As soon as the doors opened into the great hall her stomach almost leaps through her throat. The room with filled with hundreds of students of all ages. They sat around four long tables which had four prominent colors; green, blue, yellow and red. The room was enormous with huge vaulted ceilings. As Eva walked slowly down the center isle she saw the wandering eyes looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes followed and found that it looked just like the night sky with billions of stars. This of course was nothing compared to the many eyes staring at them. That was what she noticed next. All the students were fixed on the first years. They walked timidly towards the far end of the hall were a raised platform sat many older witches and wizards. Every seat was filled except two, she noticed. In the center was podium and next to it a stool with a blue velvet hat on it.

The children spanned out in front of the podium and hat and stared nervously up at Professor Duquette. She moved onto the platform and easy the stool forward towards the students. Everyone stared at it curiously and Eva did the same. For a second she thought she saw it move, and then she knew it had. The velvet hat crumple slightly at the brim and a face formed on it. With that the hat began to sing:

_I sing a song of joy and spirit,_

_If you have the ears to hear it._

_Come join the school of magic and learning,_

_It is not that disconcerting._

_I am your 'in' into a house,_

_Which will decide the lions from the mouse._

_Four houses are your choice,_

_So come and hear my voice. _

_The Gryffindors are quite a catch,_

_And bravery they do snatch,_

_Please pardon and forgive,_

_As I mention the boy who lived._

_The Hufflepuffs will be your friend,_

_For they are loyal until the end,_

_They are unafraid of challenge or fate,_

_And are just when the hour is late. _

_If a Ravenclaw be for you,_

_Great smarts are in store, that's true._

_For the raven is ever wise,_

_And with great wit it flies._

_Or perhaps you are a Slytherin,_

_The cunning and successful kin,_

_And know that friends are ever near _

_When you are with fear._

_Do not think me naive,_

_Since the wise old hat was given leave._

_As the castle burned and lost, _

_I will be here a new embossed._

_But come and sit upon this chair,_

_And do not fear what I will fair. _

_The house that you must be in,_

_Will help you triumph until the end._

There was a pause and suddenly the entire audience broke out into applause. The first years followed suit and clapped as well. Eva just stared at the hat and wonder what it meant.

Professor Duquette, still clapping stepped forward with a long scroll in her delicate fingers.

"And now let the sorting begin. As I call your name please sit on the stool and that hat will be placed on your head. Once you are sorted you may sit with your designated house." She cleared her throat and called out the first name. "Newton Crabtree."

A small boy moved his way slowly through the small crowd. He was rather short and plump with mess of brown hair on his head. He had to climb to get on the seat as an older student was helping Duquette. The student placed the velvet hat on top of Newton's head and it seemed to cling to his scalp as the face reappeared.

"I think we have a…GRYFFINDOR," the hat boasted and the boy sat up quickly as the hat was pulled off. The tables all clapped. He ran over to the long table marked in red and sat amongst the other Gryffindors.

"Cecilia Jarre," Duquette announced as a slender girl stepped forward. She didn't seem quite as shaky as Newton as she perched herself on the stool. The hat was placed upon her head and it paused for a moment.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat exclaimed and the girl gleefully jumped off the stool and to the green table.

Web Massey, the strawberry blond girl from the boat was called next.

"HUFFLEPUFF."

Her best friend followed and was also sorted into Hufflepuff. She saw the happiness and they hugged each other and took their seats at the yellow table. A very small and mousy girl named Kylie Phipps was sorted into Ravenclaw, and squeaked with excitement as she sat at the blue table.

Name after name was called as the first years were sorted into houses. Both Samwell (still with his silly mustache and monocle) and William were sorted into Gryffindor. Eva turned and saw that they sat next to Lura who was also in Gryffidor. Two more students were put into Slytherin and they all seemed to have something in common. The boy named Ulrich Orion who was sorted into that house sat next to a girl who looked fairly similar to him and Eva thought that perhaps siblings were placed into the same house. This fact was reassured as both Swan and Sparrow were sorted into Gryffindor.

The group became smaller and smaller as the students were separated. Suddenly her name was called.

"Eva Highmore," the room fell silent in her mind and everything began to black out except the hat that would be placed on her head shortly. She was so nervous. What if she was placed in some other house than Swan? She would have to make all new friends.

She pushed the thoughts behind her and walked slowly up to the stool. Professor Duquette gave her a smile which didn't encourage her. Looking out at all the faces she sat down and the hat was lowered onto her head. The beautiful feminine voice of the hat began to speak again. She had not heard it before with any of the other students.

"Hello my dear," the hat began, "Eva Highmore. But that isn't who you really are, is it? Who are you? Your mind is so foggy. Oh, well goodness me, I see." Eva felt like there was a person running around her brain and pulling through information. "Well, isn't that odd. You have a special gift don't you. I bet you know exactly what house you are going to be put in. Well, that is odd isn't it. There is something here that might be useful," the hat began and suddenly the image of the horrifying woman from Eva's nightmares appeared in her mind. The hat began to scream in her head, but it wasn't in her head because all the student's faces turned to horror. The hat was screaming out loud for everyone to see and hear. The student grabbed the hat and pulled it from Eva's head, and it instantly went silent.

Eva stared out at the stunned crowd and realized what had just happened. She looked like a freak up here on the stool. A murmured shuddered through the hall as the students questioned what just happened.

Professor Duquette was consoling the hat as it seemed to weep behind her. After a moment the teacher placed the hat over Eva's head and the hat spoke sadly, "Gryffindor."

There was no applause as Eva stepped down and took her seat at the Gryffindor table. She didn't even bother trying to sit next to Swan. No one would want to be friends with a freak who scared the sorting hat.

The rest of the sorting was a blur as Eva sat along and dejected at the table questioning what happened. She knew that her history was slightly different than the normal witch but she didn't think it could be that bad. It took all her strength not to cry. If the other Gryffindors tried to speak to her, she didn't notice because she was too embarrassed to make eye contact with anyone.

Professor Duquette began speaking again at the head podium. Eva looked up to pay attention hoping that the other Gryffindors would forget what had just happened. From behind her she could hear whispering and murmurs. It seemed that everyone was unsure of something.

"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts," Duquette began, "I will not keep you from your meal prepared by the culinary club from Ravenclaw. All that is left to say is LET THE FEAST BEGIN." Her voice echoed throughout the hall and magically the table became filled with food. There baskets of fruits and cheeses and bread. A beautiful roasted pig sat towards the middle of the table with an apple in its mouth. There were pies, and soups, and anything that you could possibly think to eat.

Eva had not realized how hungry she actually was. The candy that she had collected on the train was never touched and she actually wondered where it had gone off to. If Swan had taken it for safe keeping Eva knew she would never get it back.

She slowly began putting food on her plate even though her appetite was slim. The table was packed and she felt squished between two upper classmen talking and eating. A first year had managed to sit across from her. Their eyes met and she saw that he was having the same trouble with making new friends.

"Hi, I'm Eva," she said to him. A fear grew behind his brown eyes but he replied all the same.

"I'm Teric," he said sheepishly.

That was the end of the conversation, because a second year started speaking to him. Eva sighed and began eating. It was quite delicious and she soon realized she needed food. The feast lasted for a long while. Some of the people around her asked her some questions, like where she was from and if she has done any magic. It made her feel better, but still she could sense their uneasiness towards her.

Soon she started to feel the weight of the food in her stomach. She didn't realize how much she had eaten. Once everyone had their fill, except a few boys who whined as the food disappeared from the table without a trace. All attention was placed back at the front of the hall where Professor Duquette stood elegantly at the podium.

"Greetings, I hope all of you have had your fill. Before we go off to bed I would first like to make some announcements and introduce some important personnel." An outcry went up at all the tables.

"Where's Foxstrand?" one called. "Where's the Headmaster?" another said. "You can't give the opening speech."

Duquette did not seem swayed by the calls and instead smiled brighter than before. "Do not worry. I will explain the odd tidings of the ceremony." This calmed everyone back into their seats where they listened intently. "I am Deputy Headmistress and professor of Divinations." Eva then realized that she knew the name, because she had sent out the letters of acceptance.

"Typically the closing speech is done by Headmaster Von Foxstrand. Unfortunately due to illness, the Headmaster is not able to be here tonight, leaving me in his place. He does regret not being able to come this evening but has promised something special when he returns.

"I would like to begin by introducing our staff members, some of which are new." Duquette began listing off names and the staff members stood up. They had such strange names that Eva was having trouble remembering them all. The giant that had led them to the castle was named Professor Rubeus Hagrid and was in charge of the Care of Magical Creatures class. Another that stood out was Professor Olga Smeely with black hair tied back in a tight bun on top of her head. She taught Herbology apparently, though Eva wasn't sure what that was exactly.

The applause died down and Duquette continued. "I would also like to recognize Mr. Greenig who is our care taker. And he asks me to notify the first years and the students that have forgotten that the forest next to the grounds is forbidden to all students.

"All clubs and teams, including Quidditch, will hold their first meetings and trials at the beginning of next week. Make sure to reserve your space for those meetings.

"And now as is tradition, I ask the Hogwarts Mixed Choir to come up and lead us in a round of the Hogwarts School song."

A troop of students from all houses climbed on stage in front of a teacher Eva thought was named Shufflbottum. After a deep breath they and the rest of the school began to chant an incomprehensible tune:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do you best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

The song somehow managed to finish and everyone applauded loudly as the choir took their seats.

` "Now off to bed, all of you," Duquette said cheerfully waving everyone out of the hall.

"First years, this way," an older Gryffindor called and Eva began to follow but was stopped short. A delicate hand rested on her shoulder and as she turned to see what was happening Professor Duquette's eerie smile came in to view.

"Eva," she said, "it is so nice to meet you." Eva was stuck to her spot afraid that the antics of earlier would lead to something terrible. "I have been asked to take you to meet someone."

Eva did not want to go. She would have run the other direction if the woman didn't have a hand on her. She followed nervously as Duquette led her through a back door of the hall. They went down a narrow corridor that seemed oddly familiar to her. Duquette opened a heavy wooden door and allowed Eva to enter first.

It was a classroom clearly, with the desks and books. Strange pictures of animals hung on the wall. Some looked like those she had drawn at the institute. In the center of the teachers desk sat the sorting hat.

"Here you are dear, I will return in a short while to take you to your dorms," she nodded to Eva and then to the hat on the desk and made her exit. Eva was left staring at the oddest thing she had seen all day. A talking hat.


End file.
